Amitié brisée
by marnchoups
Summary: Edward et Bella sont meilleures amis depuis l'enfance.Un évènement viendra tout chambouler. Leur amitié résistera t-elle? Sont-ils uniquement de simple amis? Rated M pour la suite...
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonjour,

Voilà ma nouvelle FIC! Elle est différente de la première.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaira!

À bientôt

**Merci Mamoure21!!!!**

Prologue

Tant d'années d'amitié laissées derrière moi. Aucun retour possible, aucune issue.

Je quitte la personne la plus importante de mon existence, mon tout.

La vie nous réserve de drôles de surprises parfois.

Je vais repartir de zéro. Tout changer. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette brûlure dans mon corps.

La peine me consume littéralement.

Je suis seule, j'ai tout abandonné.

Je ne pensais pas en arriver là un jour.

Se perdre était une chose impensable pour nous.

Notre promesse de gamin « à la vie à la mort » ne signifie plus rien.

Mon livre se referme ici, plus aucun chapitre ne peut être rajouté.

Je le quitte en lui laissant tout, mon cœur, mes affaires, ma vie...

J'emporte uniquement mes souvenirs avec moi.

Un nouveau livre s'ouvre....une page blanche se remplit....et d'autres encore....

Alors Bien? Pas bien?

Lâchez vous!


	2. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture...**

_Edward, lève-toi! Nous allons être en retard!! criai-je

Tous les matins, c'est la même scène, je me lève, file me préparer puis vient le moment de réveiller mon meilleur ami.

Edward et moi, nous connaissons depuis la maternelle. Nous avons une amitié fusionnelle. Cela fait 19 ans que nous sommes amis. Nous avons tout fait ensemble, notre premier baiser, premier rapport, première cuite et j'en passe...

En grandissant, les gens avaient pris l'habitude de nous surnommer les siamois. Rares étaient les moments où nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Nos parents sont voisins et amis de longues dates. Esmé et Carlisle sont un peu comme mes seconds parents et idem pour Renée et Charlie, vis-à-vis d'Edward.

C'est tout naturellement, qu'en entrant à l'université, nous avons décidé de se mettre en colocation.

Nous logeons dans un loft.

Ce lieu était un garage à l'origine, mais Esmé, décoratrice d'intérieur, a entrepris de nous créer un « chez nous ».

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que nous habitons ici. Mon havre de paix, avec la personne la plus importante de ma vie.

Nous avons tous les deux 22 ans. Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan, plus couramment appelée Bella. Je suis brune aux yeux marrons. Pas très grande. Enfin le look banal quoi. Tout le contraire d'Edward. C'est un véritable dieu vivant. Il est grand, mince mais musclé. Ses cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivres lui donne un air irréel. Ses yeux sont verts avec des pigments ors.

Enfin, vous l'aurez compris, il est magnifique.

Vous devez vous en douter, je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Je ne saurai dire depuis quand, mais mes sentiments sont véritables.

Je supporte en silence de voir Edward et sa « petite femme » comme il aime tant l'appeler. Tanya est une bimbo blonde avec rien dans la cervelle. Et pour couronner le tout, une garce de première.

Bien entendu, je garde ces constatations pour moi. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon ami.

Comme chaque matin, le parcours du combattant commence. Tirer Edward du lit est une mission quasi impossible. J'ai beau hurler, le taper et tout ce que vous voulez rien y fait. Je dois attendre que Monsieur grognon daigne émerger tout doucement....

Je râle mais dans le fond, j'aime passer des moments avec lui.

Je vais à la cuisine et commence à préparer le déjeuner. Au bout de 15 minutes, Edward apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, me laissant une vue parfaite sur ses muscles.

Il s'approche de moi, chancelant légèrement et m'embrasse doucement sur le front.

_Coucou Bell's. Bien dormi?

_Oui et toi? Dis Edward, envisages-tu sérieusement de t'acheter un réveil?

_Ah Ah ! Bon je dois me bouger, je dois passer prendre Tanya chez elle. M'expliqua-t-il

_Hum, OK...à plus tard

Je dépose mon bol dans l'évier sans un regard pour mon ami. Après m'être brossée les dents, je m'empresse de sortir du loft sans même dire au revoir à mon colocataire.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette fille. Même son prénom m'horripile.

Cela fait maintenant plus de six mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Les voir s'embrasser, se susurrer des mots doux, entendre leurs ébats mouvementés me donne envie de vomir.

De mon côté, j'ai quelques relations mais rien de sérieux. C'est juste pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans mon malheur et qu'Edward ne suspecte rien de mes sentiments à son encontre.

Je monte dans ma voiture, une vieille chevrolet rouge à plateau et me dirige vers la fac. Je fais des études de sociologie. Edward, lui, fait médecine. Il suit les pas de son père Carlisle, grand neurologue réputé.

Cette journée de cours a été éreintante. Un mauvais pressentiment se fait ressentir en moi. Impossible de me concentrer sur mes cours. Je n'ai pas croisé Edward sur le campus. Chose étrange, il vient toujours me gratifier d'un petit câlin ou m'envoie un message. Aujourd'hui rien. Cela renforce mon sentiment de malaise.

Sur la route de retour chez moi, une boule prend place dans mon ventre. Je sens que quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable va se passer.

Arrivée devant le loft, je souffle un bon coup. Je me gare et prends la direction de l'entrée.

En ouvrant la porte, ce que je vois m'achève.

Mon appartement est remplit de cartons, de valises....et mon enfer personnel se trouve au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm avec un grand sourire faux sur le visage.

_Isabella! Quelle joie de te voir! S'extasia-t-elle

_Tanya! Où est Edward? Articulai-je difficilement

_Oh Eddy arrive! Il est parti à l'épicerie du coin acheter du champagne! Nous avons de grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer!

Le sac de nœuds au fond de mon ventre se resserra. La nausée me prit. J'ai l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar.

Je reste plantée là, dans l'entrée de chez moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Mais c'est sans compter sur Tanya.

_Isabella, je ne peux pas attendre le retour d'Edward pour t'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles! Je suis enceinte! Et nous allons nous marier!!! C'est pourquoi, il y a un peu de bazar, je viens emménager ici!

Ma respiration se coupe. Les larmes affluent à mes yeux. Je ne fais rien pour les contenir. Je ne peux pas. Mon ami, mon meilleur ami, ne m'a rien dit. Depuis toutes ces années, nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Et là j'apprends de la bouche de sa fiancée -ce mot m'écorche- qu'elle s'installe ici , qu'ils vont se marier et être parents.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'en parler avant. Tanya affiche un air satisfait sur son visage peinturluré.

Mes pieds sont cloués au sol. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis paralysée. Je me sens trahie, humiliée.

Des pas se font entendre derrière moi. Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Une odeur que je reconnaîtrai entre toutes se propage dans l'air. Il est rentré.

_Hey Bell's ça va?

Je ne réponds pas. J'en suis incapable. Si j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de regretter mes paroles.

Tanya se rue dans les bras d'Edward en me bousculant au passage. Je ne dis rien.

_Mon chéri! J'ai annoncé les grandes nouvelles à Isabella! Je n'ai pas pu attendre. Je suis tellement heureuse minauda-t-elle

Deux prunelles vertes se plongent dans les miennes. Elles reflettent la joie mais aussi de l'anxiété, de la peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans les miennes. Je m'en fous.

Sa bouche s'ouvre, je suppose qu'il veut me parler. Je sors de ma paralysie et lui intime de se taire avec un signe de la main. Je cours en direction de ma chambre et m'enferme à clé.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit et mes larmes jaillissent avec force. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes.

Mon pire cauchemar s'est déroulé devant mes yeux. Devoir assister au bonheur de mon meilleur ami. L'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis longtemps. Qui ne me voit que comme une sœur.

Des coups sont donnés à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas. Je continue de vider mon corps de toutes les larmes qu'il contient.

_Bella...ouvre-moi!

Sa voix. Non, je veux plus l'entendre, ça me fait trop mal.

_Bella, s'il te plaît, nous devons parler! Ne fais pas l'enfant!

Ces mots me font mal. Ils sont pourtant insignifiants mais pas pour moi, dans cette situation.

Le temps s'écoule, les coups ont cessé. Mes larmes finissent par se tarir. Une seule solution s'impose alors à moi.

Je m'empare d'une feuille et un d'un stylo et rédige d'une main tremblante un mot. Je vais le déposer à l'endroit voulu et après un dernier tour d'horizon de mon « chez nous », je sors. Définitivement.

**Je continue ou pas? **

**Dites moi tout...**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Waouhhhhhhh merci beaucoup pour ces reviews et ces mises en alerte!**

**Je suis contente que la FIC vous plaise!**

**Voilà la suite....Régalez vous**

**Encore un grand merci à mamoure21!**

Pov Edward

Elle est partie. Ma meilleure amie m'a quitté.

Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Bella et moi avons grandis côte à côte. Les premières expériences de la vie ont été faites ensemble. Elle est une part indispensable de ma vie. Sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

Depuis quelques mois, j'ai une relation avec une fille. Tanya. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Elle suit des études de médecine tout comme moi. Je l'aime, vraiment. Enfin je crois.

Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Tanya est une chouette fille. Elle est belle, intelligente.

Malheureusement, elle n'apprécie pas mon amie. Elle dénigre souvent Bella. Et moi, pour ne pas créer de tensions dans notre couple, je m'écrase. Je ne dis rien.

Ce matin, Bella est partie rapidement à la fac. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire un câlin ou de lui parler.

Elle et moi avons une relation amicale très proche.

Beaucoup de gens pensent que nous sommes un couple. Nos gestes peuvent être ambigus mais une très forte amitié est le seul lien qui nous unit.

En arrivant chez Tanya, je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une furie blonde m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

Et c'est à ce moment là que ma vie a basculé. Elle m'a annoncé être enceinte.

Aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'y suis pas préparé. Je n'ai pas fini mes études.

Tanya s'est emballée. Elle a fait des projets. Elle souhaite que nous nous mariions au plus vite.

Je suis complétement hébété. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de tout ça. Certes je tiens beaucoup à elle, mais delà à envisager tout un futur avec elle.

Je laisse ma copine faire. Je reste sous le choc. Je parle et bouge comme un zombie. Je dis oui quand il faut.

Ma tête fourmille d'interrogations.

Tanya prépare ses cartons et souhaite emménager chez nous. Et moi, tel un patin, j'obtempère.

Mon esprit est sorti de mon corps.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, ma vie se retrouve chamboulée.

Nous nous rendons au loft. Les valises s'entassent, les cartons envahissent l'espace.

J'entends la voix lointaine de Tanya me demandant d'aller acheter du champagne pour fêter ça.

Mes jambes bougent seules. Je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

En retournant chez moi, je vois ma meilleure amie.

Je suis heureux de la voir.

J'ai besoin de lui parler, de me confier.

Mais elle est figée dans l'entrée.

Ma compagne s'empresse de m'enlacer et de me dire qu'elle a annoncé les bonnes nouvelles.

Bella est impassible, son regard est perdu dans le vague.

Je vais pour lui parler mais elle m'intime le silence.

Son rejet me fait mal.

Elle fuit.

Je la poursuis jusqu'à sa chambre, je tambourine. Elle refuse de m'ouvrir.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est mon tout.

Je me résigne à la laisser.

Tanya veut que l'on aille fêter ça.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

J'abdique finalement.

Nous allons dans un restaurant. Tanya aime le luxe. Par conséquent l'endroit reflète ses envies.

Je m'éforce d'être content mais je n'y arrive pas.

Être papa, être un mari. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, de le vouloir.

Arrivé chez moi, je fonce vers la chambre de Bella. Elle doit m'écouter, me parler.

Vide. Seul son odeur de fraise emplit la pièce.

Tanya dénigre une fois de plus ma meilleure amie.

Les mots coulent. Mes pensées vont vers Bella.

Le loft est vide de sa présente.

Une fois Tanya couchée, je me dirige vers mon piano pour extérioriser.

Une enveloppe est déposée dessus.

C'est l'écriture de mon amie.

Tremblant, j'ouvre et sors la feuille de papier.

Mes entrailles se serrent à lecture des mots.

**Edward, **

**Je suis partie**

**Définitivement**

**Tache d'être heureux. **

**Bella**

Je ne cesse de relire cette lettre. Mes larmes coulent. Un trou béant se crée dans ma poitrine.

J'hurle, je casse, je tape.

Elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter, de m'abandonner. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Je l'appelle sur son portable, je contacte ses amis, sa famille.

Personne ne l'a vu.

Les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois passent.

Ma moitié est partie. Le bonheur est impossible sans elle.

J'ai l'impression d'être acteur de ma propre vie.

Je subis en silence et souris aux autres.

Ma vie n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Je me retrouve coincer dans un monde qui ne me plaît pas.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était trop tard.

**Alors? On sort les mouchoirs? Les battes? **

**Dites moi tout!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey vous allez bien? Moi grâce à vous je suis d'excellente humeur! Je n'en reviens pas du nombre de reviews pour seulement 3 chapitre!**_

_**Merci à toutes les mises en alertes et aux anonymes!**_

_**Je constate que la majorité d'entre vous souhaitez sortir les battes lol! Vous avez bien raison! Tanya est une garce et malheureusement nous n'en avons pas finis avec elle!**_

_**Et un énorme merci à ma bêta qui m'aide à trouver l'inspiration quand celle-ci ne souhaite pas pointer le bout de son nez! **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres! **_

5 ans plus tard 

_Bella! Bouge tes fesses de là avant que je vienne le faire pour toi! cria une voix excentrique

_Oui, oui c'est bon j'arrive!

J'émerge doucement de mon cocon douillet. Je sens que la journée va être longue. J'ai eu le malheur de promettre à ma meilleure amie une journée de shopping. Et je peux dire que ça n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Voilà pourquoi je suis debout à 6h un samedi matin.

J'enfile un peignoir par dessus ma nuisette pour me protéger des températures fraiches de ce mois de décembre.

.

D'un pas chancelant, je me rends à la cuisine où m'attendent une tasse de chocolat fumant, une assiette remplie de pancakes et un petit bout de femme impatient.

_Ah enfin tu es là! Nous devons nous dépêcher. J'ai tout un programme à respecter!

_Bonjour à toi quand même! Et merci de demander, je vais bien! Ironisai-je

_Oh bonjour ma belle! Allez mange maintenant! Les courses de Noël n'attendent pas!

Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel et de déguster mon petit-déjeuner en essayant de faire abstraction des babillages d'Alice.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions en direction du centre commercial. Toute la ville de Boston est décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Les illuminations, les sapins, les chorales rendaient l'atmosphère joyeuse pour tout le monde, sauf pour moi.

Les périodes de fêtes sont difficiles pour moi. Voilà cinq années que j'ai tout quitté, tout laissé derrière moi sans me retourner.

En quittant Seattle précipitamment, j'ai uniquement pris mon argent et ma voiture. J'ai roulé pendant plusieurs jours pour finalement atterrir à Boston.

J'ai quitté la côte pacifique pour l'atlantique. Inconsciemment, j'espérais que cette distance amenuise ma peine. Sans succès.

J'ai logé dans un petit motel le temps de pouvoir acquérir un appartement. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me poser et de réfléchir à mes actes. J'ai un job' pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins. Mes études faisaient également parties de mon passé.

En écumant les petites annonces dans le journal local, je suis tombée sur une annonce intéressante. Une petite bibliothèque de quartier recherchait une personne pour le classement, l'accueil... Le salaire n'était pas mirobolant mais assez conséquent pour que je puisse louer un petit « chez moi » et manger à ma faim.

Je me rappelle m'être rendue directement sur place sans prendre la peine de contacter la personne responsable de l'annonce.

C'est une petite bonne femme au visage souriant qui m'accueillit. Après m'être présentée et expliqué sur la raison de ma venue, la dame prénommée Camille m'a simplement demandé quels étaient mes livres favoris.

Un peu étonnée je dois dire, j'ai répondu que j'aimais énormément les livres de Jane Austen, plus particulièrement Orgueil et Préjugé et que j'avais un penchant pour la littérature classique.

Le lendemain, je commençais mon nouveau travail. Camille m'avait expliqué qu'elle partait à la retraite et qu'elle me confiait une partie de sa vie.

Depuis toutes ces années, je ne suis toujours pas lassée d'exercer la profession de bibliothécaire. Il y a quelques temps en arrière, j'aspirais à un autre avenir pour moi mais maintenant je suis satisfaite de ma vie.

Trouver un logement par contre fut plus difficile. Mes revenus ne me permettaient pas d'avoir un logement digne de ce nom. Soit je tombais sur des endroits complètements délabrés, soit les prix étaient exorbitants.

Mes recherches ont duré trois semaines. Pendant ce temps, je continuais de loger au motel et mes finances commençaient à avoir mal.

Un jour où j'arpentais les rues du centre ville de Boston, ma maladresse légendaire fit des siennes.

Je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un, si fort qu'elle et moi nous retrouvions les fesses sur le goudron.

En relevant la tête, je rencontrais une jeune femme, d'à peu près mon âge, petite brune, coiffée en pic.

Je me suis empressée de m'excuser mais la personne m'a simplement tendu la main en se présentant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions attablées à une terrasse de café à nous raconter nos vies respectives. J'ai appris qu'Alice, c'est son prénom, avait 22 ans comme moi, qu'elle travaillait dans une boutique de vêtements, que son petit ami s'appelait Jasper et qu'il était psychologue.

De fil en aiguille, nous en sommes venues au sujet de ma recherche d'appartement. Alice m'a dit qu'elle recherchait justement un colocataire mais que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient présentées ne lui plaisaient pas.

Le soir même, je quittais ma chambre miteuse pour emménager dans un joli petit appartement à deux pas de la bibliothèque et du centre ville.

Notre colocation a tout de suite fonctionné. Bien entendu, j'ai subi les crises d'hystérie d'Alice quand elle a constaté le peu de vêtements que j'avais.

N'ayant pas les moyens de me refaire ma garde robe, j'avais acheté le stricte nécessaire à mes besoins.

Alice s'était empressée de me traîner dans les boutiques pour me rhabiller de la tête aux pieds.

Impossible de résister à ce petit démon. Cinq ans après je n'y arrive toujours pas.

Grâce à elle, j'ai pu calmer ma peine. Je lui ai raconté une fois mon histoire et les causes de mon départ.

Elle m'avait écouté, sans jamais me juger. La seule chose qu'elle m'a dit c'est d'envoyer une lettre à ma famille pour signaler que j'allais bien.

C'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai écris une simple lettre à mes parents ainsi qu'à Esmé et Carlisle. Je n'ai pas mentionné la raison de mon départ précipité ni ce que je faisais maintenant.

Je me suis contentée de dire que j'allais bien, que je travaillais et que j'avais un logement.

Chaque année, je leur envoie une lettre à cette époque de l'année.

Les fêtes synonymes de joie pour les autres sont pour moi un vrai calvaire. Tous mes souvenirs refont surface.

Alice le sait et elle s'arrange toujours pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Nous allons passer Noël chez nous avec son petit ami Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie.

Ces trois personnes sont ma famille à présent.

Depuis mon arrivée à Boston, je n'ai pas cherché à faire des rencontres qu'elles soient amicales ou amoureuses au grand damne d'Alice.

Elle a bien essayé de me caser avec des connaissances à elle mais je n'en ai que faire.

Mon seul et unique amour est encore très présent dans mon esprit. Même les coups d'un soir ne m'attirent pas. Pathétique.

_Non! Folle amoureuse me souffle une petite voix._

Aimer une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis toutes ces années. Que j'ai lâchement abandonné alors qu'elle était mon tout. Qui doit être mariée avec des enfants maintenant.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, mes yeux me picotent. Le chagrin refait brusquement surface.

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les stopper.

J'essaie de les soustraire au regard d'Alice. En vain. Elle se retourne vers moi et voyant que je n'écoute pas son babillage.

_Oh ma Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu?

_Mes vieux démons me souhaitent de bonnes fêtes. Soufflai-je

Pas besoin de m'étendre sur le sujet, elle a compris. Alice est une fille vraiment extra. Toujours présente quand il faut. Elle se contente de me serrer dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens à reprendre mes esprits.

_Bon, allons-y! Les cadeaux de Noël nous attendent! Dis-je feignant l'enthousiasme. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Alice.

_Isabella Swan! Tu vas plaquer un grand sourire sur ton visage et venir avec moi! Ordonna mon petit lutin.

Trois heures plus tard et un monticule de sacs accrochés à nos bras, Alice et moi buvions un café au Starbuck.

Il était prévu que l'on se sépare pour acheter nos cadeaux l'une pour l'autre et de se retrouver à la voiture une heure plus tard.

_Lyly, laisse-moi au moins déposer tous mes achats à la voiture! Plaidai-je

Je suis sûre d'avoir les bras qui touchent le sol avec le poids de nos achats. Car bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau de se contenter des cadeaux de Noël. Il a fallu que nous regarnissions nos gardes robes.

_Bella! Dépêche-toi! Nous devons encore rentrer à la maison pour faire le sapin!

_Calme-toi un peu. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je sais déjà ce que je vais te prendre.

_Bein moi non! On se retrouve dans une heure!

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Après avoir déposé tous mes sacs, je pris la direction de la boutique souhaitée.

Cette année, je vais lui offrir des billets de concerts pour aller voir Muse. Alice en est folle.

En sortant du centre commercial pour retourner à la voiture, mon portable m'indique l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. C'est Alice qui me nargue. Elle m'attend déjà. Je relève la tête et vois au loin mon petit lutin qui affiche un sourire fier.

Chose rare qu'Alice n'ait pas pris le temps de flanner dans les boutiques.

Je range mon téléphone dans mon sac et en relevant mon regard vers ma meilleure amie, je vois son visage emprunt de peur.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus que j'entends mon prénom hurlé et que quelque chose me percute de plein fouet.

J'aurais fait attention, j'aurais vu le chauffard fou qui me fonçait dessus. J'aurais eu le temps de me décaler.

À la place,

une douleur fulgurante s'empare de tout mon être. Des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux.

Un brouhaha se fait entendre autour de moi.

Je ne distingue plus rien, ma vue se brouille, mes oreilles sifflent.

Des vieilles images défilent dans mon esprit. Ma dernière pensée est pour LUI.

Le noir m'emmène avec lui.

_**Je crois que je vais aller me cacher non? **_

_**Vous allez pas me taper hein? **_

_**Allez faites moi péter ma boite mail de reviews! **_

_**A très bientôt**_

_**Marn **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bon, j'ose sortir de ma cachette! Pas taper hein??**_

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews et ces gentils messages!**_

_**C'est très encourageant pour moi! **_

_**Bêta! Comme d'hab' un immense merci pour tout!**_

_**Allez bonne lecture!**_

Pov Edward

Je sens que l'on me caresse le visage. Le toucher est aussi léger qu'une plume. Je grogne sachant que cela engendrera le rire du propriétaire de la main.

Cela ne rate pas. Un son magnifique résonne dans mes oreilles. Un rire cristallin.

J'attrape la femme de ma vie et la fait basculer sur le lit en lui administrant un série de chatouilles auxquels elle ne peut résister.

Ses cris emplissent la pièce.

Je l'observe et me perds dans ma contemplation. Des cheveux auburn, des yeux verts, un sourire à faire fondre.

Je l'aime à en crever. C'est mon rayon de soleil quotidien, ma joie de vivre. Ma fille Carlie.

Ma princesse est âgée de 4 ans maintenant.

Comme chaque matin, elle vient me tirer du lit. C'est notre petit rituel à nous.

C'est la personne la plus importante de ma vie. La première m'a quitté il y a de ça cinq ans maintenant.

Dès que j'y pense, c'est-à-dire tous les jours, mon estomac se tord et une boule obstrue ma gorge.

Je secoue la tête comme pour effacer ces pensées douloureuses et reporte mon attention sur ma fille.

_Comment va ma princesse ce matin?

_Ça va papa! Mais j'ai faim moi!

_On y va! Va à la cuisine et je te rejoins d'accord?

_Oui!

Je la regarde partir vers la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans elle.

Après SON départ, je suis devenu une vraie loque humaine. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'ai tenté par tous les moyens de la retrouver en vain.

Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons de son départ. Nous étions liés comme les deux doigts d'une main mais dans les derniers temps, je la sentais s'éloigner de moi sans savoir pourquoi.

Quand j'ai trouvé son mot, je me suis senti anéanti, vidé. Il me manquait une partie de moi.

J'ai passé des jours et des jours terré dans sa chambre à attendre son retour. Toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. J'espérais qu'elle reviendrait vers moi.

Mais elle n'est jamais revenue.

Elle et moi avions une relation particulière. De l'extérieur nous faisions penser à un couple alors que l'amitié était la seule chose qui nous caractérisait.

C'est ce que je voulais croire.

En la perdant, elle a emporté une partie de moi avec elle. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien.

Il a fallu qu'elle me quitte pour que je me rende compte de mes véritables sentiments pour elle.

J'étais et je suis toujours amoureux de ma meilleure amie. Mon âme sœur.

Personne n'a pu apaiser ma peine, mis à part ma fille qui a su me redonner le goût de vivre.

J'ai été forcé d'épouser Tanya si je voulais voir grandir ma fille.

En me quittant, ELLE m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai jamais aimé Tanya. Elle était une fille avec qui je passais du bon temps. Elle, par contre, me voyait comme une tirelire.

Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte assez tôt.

Après le départ de ma meilleure amie, je n'ai plus supporté les propos de ma « copine » à l'encontre de mon amie. Elle passait son temps à la dénigrer.

Quelques jours après SON départ, j'ai littéralement explosé.

J'en avais marre d'entendre parler de mariage, de bébé et tout le toutim.

Ce n'était pas ma vie, mes choix.

J'ai annoncé à Tanya que je la quittais et que je ferai tout ce qu'il faudrait pour subvenir aux besoins de notre enfant.

Ça aurait été trop beau.

Elle m'a menacé de quitter le pays avec la petite si je ne l'épousais pas.

J'ai bataillé, contacté des avocats, je suis allé voir la police.

Aucunes preuves ne pouvaient être fournies.

Je me suis retrouvé pieds et poings liés. La femme que j'aimais m'avait abandonné et celle que je souhaitais quitter me faisait chanter.

J'ai été contraint de l'épouser pour espérer voir grandir mon enfant.

Voilà cinq ans que je vis un enfer avec cette garce.

Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de Carlie. Préférant sortir avec ses amis, profiter de sa jeunesse et de mon argent comme elle le dit si bien.

J'ai dû relever la tête pour ma fille. J'ai poursuivi mes études de médecine tout en élevant ma fille.

Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier mes parents pour l'aide qu'ils m'ont apporté à l'instar de Renée et Charlie.

Ces derniers ont reçu une lettre de SA part quelques temps après son départ. Elle les rassurait juste.

Chaque année ils ont un mot en disant que tout va bien.

Personne ne sait ce qu'elle devient.

Nous avons essayé de la retrouver. En vain.

J'ai passé des heures et des heures à me demander pourquoi elle était partie, à me dire que si je lui avais avoué mes sentiments elle serait restée.

Pour ça il aurait fallu que je me les avoue à moi-même.

Les années se sont écoulées.

J'ai eu mon diplôme de médecine.

J'aurais aimé partager ces moments avec ma meilleure amie mais elle n'était pas là.

Dernièrement j'ai obtenu un poste à l'hôpital de Boston.

Nous avons emménagé ma fille et moi dans une villa à l'écart de la ville.

Depuis un an, je me débats avec la justice pour obtenir le divorce et la garde exclusive de ma fille.

Tanya a quitté délibérément le domicile conjugal – ce terme me donne envie de vomir- sans un mot ni pour Carlie ni pour moi.

J'ai de suite contacté l'avocat de la famille pour ne plus être engagé auprès de cette mégère.

Ça aurait été trop beau que tout se passe bien.

Elle refuse le divorce à moins d'obtenir la garde de Carlie et l'argent de ma famille.

Cette fille est vénale. Elle l'a toujours été. Mais j'ai été trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

Je suis fatigué de me battre contre elle. Mais je le dois pour ma fille.

J'entends ma princesse qui m'appelle de la cuisine.

Je m'empresse de m'y rendre et de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

C'est tout une organisation. Il me faut concilier mon boulot et mon enfant.

Une fois son repas prêt, je l'envoie s'habiller pendant que je prépare son goûter pour l'école. Puis je monte voir si tout est en ordre et si son sac est prêt. Si tout est bon, je l'autorise à aller regarder quelques minutes les dessins-animés le temps pour moi de prendre une douche et de m'habiller.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans ma voiture en direction de l'école.

_Carlie ce soir, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher d'accord?

_C'est plus mamie Esmé?

_Non, je finis tôt aujourd'hui. Et si tu es sage, nous irons au parc manger une gaufre.

_Avec plein de chocolat? Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient d'avance.

_Oui avec plein de chocolat.

_Chouette! Tu es le meilleur papa du monde!

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant l'école. J'emmène Carlie devant sa classe.

Elle repère déjà ses copines, elle court les rejoindre, non sans m'avoir embrassé avant.

J'avise sa maîtresse que ce soir ce sera moi qui passerai chercher ma fille et prends la direction de l'hôpital.

Quand j'ai obtenu mon poste à Boston mes parents m'ont suivi pour pouvoir continuer à m'aider avec ma fille. Ma profession m'oblige à avoir des horaires décalés ce qui ne m'aide en rien pour m'occuper de Carlie.

Mon père Carlisle, travaille lui aussi à l'hôpital de la ville au service de neurologie.

Je me gare sur le parking et me dépêche d'aller prendre ma garde. Je suis déjà affreusement en retard.

Je travaille au service des urgences.

Les patients sans gravité s'enchaînent ce matin. Des entorses, des grippes, des plaies légères...

Les heures défilent doucement. Vers 11h, je me décide à aller prendre ma pause. Je passe à mon casier prendre mes cigarettes et je sors sur le parking prendre l'air.

Le mois de décembre est déjà bien entamé. Le vent glacial me mord le visage. En fumant ma cigarette, je me perds une fois de plus dans mes songes.

Est-ce qu'un jour je serai enfin débarrassé de « ma femme »?

Ma meilleure amie me reviendra-t-elle?

Je reviens à la réalité quand j'entends des cris résonner dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Je rentre pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Et là je vois une jeune femme complètement hystérique agresser l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_Mademoiselle! Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît! Puis-je vous aider? Demandai-je calmement

_Ma meilleure amie est ici et personne ne veut me dire comment elle va! Elle s'est faite renverser par une voiture tout à l'heure. Oh tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû la forcer à venir faire du shopping. Mais c'était pour lui changer les idées. Cette période de l'année est dure pour elle. Sanglota-t-elle

Je me sens pris au dépourvu. J'entraîne la demoiselle sur les chaises de la salle d'attente et je vais lui prendre un café à la machine.

_Tenez! Il ne vaut pas ceux du Starbuck mais c'est déjà ça! Dis-je

_Merci Docteur.

-J'ai peur. Tellement peur. Personne ne me dit comment elle va. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

_Hey, respirez un bon coup! Dites-moi comment se nomme votre amie et je vais aller voir comment elle va.

_Elle est si maladroite. Il lui arrive toujours quelque chose. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, elle m'avait percutée.

Elle a l'air d'énormément tenir à son amie. Instinctivement je me mets à penser à ELLE. Sa maladresse légendaire.

_Docteur! Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir hein?

_Pour ça il me faudrait savoir comment elle s'appelle. Demandai-je

Au moment où elle allait répondre, je vois Jasper, le psychologue de l'hôpital se diriger droit vers nous et la jeune femme se précipiter dans ses bras.

_Alice? Que fais-tu là? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Ainsi c'est elle sa chérie. Il me parle sans cesse d'elle. Jazz et moi sommes rapidement devenus amis quand je suis arrivé ici. Il connaît mon histoire et m'aide.

_Oh Jazz! C'est...C'est...Be..Bella! Elle a eu un accident et....

Je n'écoute plus. À l'entente de ce prénom, tout s'arrête autour de moi.

Serait-ce possible que ce soit elle? Bella. Ma Bella.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste inerte mais Jazz me ramène à la réalité subitement.

_Ed'!! Oh! Edward !

Il m'agrippe l'épaule et me secoue comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

_Oh mec ça va?

Je suis incapable de répondre. Tant de questions me viennent. Mes interrogations sont stoppées par un collègue urgentiste.

_Famille d'Isabella Swan?

Mon cœur s'arrête et repart dans une course effrénée. C'est bien elle.

Je vais la retrouver. Ma meilleure amie. Mon âme sœur. Mon tout.

Je vois Alice se ruer sur le médecin. Moi, je suis incapable de bouger, d'articuler quoique ce soit.

_Comment elle va? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien! Brailla Alice

Les mots s'entrechoquent dans mon cerveau. Retrouvailles- Bella- accident- urgences-

-Je suis désolé...souffla mon collègue...nous ne pouvons rien faire....

_**TCHAO**_

_**Je repars vite vite vite!!!!**_

_**On se retrouve très vite **_

_**et **_

_**faites péter ma boite mail! **_

_**Bye **_

_**Marn**_


	6. Chapter 5: Détermination

_**Bonjour, les filles. **_

_**Désolée pour cette attente, ce n'est pas du sadisme lol mais j'ai eu un weekend chargé donc pas le temps d'écrire! **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres! **_

_**Avant de vous laissez lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai une petite mise au point à faire!**_

_**Tout d'abord, vos reviews me touchent énormément! Plus de 100 pour seulement 4 chapitres, c'est vraiment extra et plus qu'encourageant pour moi. Sans compter les mises en alertes et favoris...**_

_**Maintenant, la partie la moins plaisante! J'ai eu dans ma boite mails quelques reviews qui je dois dire ne m'ont pas vraiment plus! Quand je lis « ta fic ressemble à telle autre» là je vois rouge!!!**_

_**Tout ce que j'écris, que ce soit Amitié brisée ou Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie vient uniquement de mon imagination!!!**_

_**Il peut très bien avoir des similitudes mais en aucun cas je ne me suis inspirée d'autres fics!**_

_**Ensuite, et oui, je fais ma chiante aujourd'hui, je gère mon histoire comme je l'entends!**_

_**L'avancée de mon histoire sera comme je le souhaite avec ma bêta! **_

_**Je préfère lire « je n'aime pas ta fic » que « c'est ridicule de faire ça ça et ça ». **_

_**Si la fic ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas! Je ne m'en porterais pas mal! **_

_**Voilà pour mon coup de gueule! Maintenant, je vous laisse tranquille et désolée pour mon blabla mais j'avais besoin de mettre tout ça au clair!**_

_Je vais la retrouver. Ma meilleure amie. Mon âme sœur. Mon tout. _

_Je vois Alice se ruer sur le médecin. Moi, je suis incapable de bouger, d'articuler quoique ce soit. _

__Comment elle va? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien! Brailla Alice_

_Les mots s'entrechoquent dans mon cerveau. Retrouvailles- Bella- accident- urgences- _

_-Je suis désolé...souffla mon collègue...nous ne pouvons rien faire...._

**Pov Edward **

Comment ça il ne peut rien faire? Il ne peut pas dire ça. Je viens de retrouver ma Bella. Il n'a pas le droit de me l'enlever maintenant.

_Que veux-tu dire Garett par tu ne peux rien faire? Demanda Jasper.

Toujours d'un calme olympien en toutes circonstances. Jazz, heureusement qu'il est là, avec moi, car je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Mes membres sont engourdis mais mon cerveau lui est en alerte.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que Bella.

Ma pause doit être finie depuis quelques minutes maintenant mais je n'en ai que faire. Je vais reprendre ma garde mais uniquement pour être avec ma meilleure amie.

Dorénavant rien ni personne ne pourra m'éloigner d'elle. Je vais l'aider, la soigner, la guérir et la garder auprès de moi. Il n'y a que ça et uniquement ça qui compte.

_Je suis désolé, la patiente est tombée dans le coma durant l'opération. Une de ses jambes est fracturée ainsi que son poignet. Son corps est couvert d'ecchymoses. Nous avons dû l'opérer d'urgence, elle a fait une hémorragie interne. Nous avons réussi à la stopper mais maintenant, il nous faut attendre. À première vue, son cerveau n'a pas été touché. Mais il va nous falloir attendre son réveil pour savoir si elle aura des séquelles. Expliqua mon collègue.

Alice s'effondre dans les bras de son compagnon.

Moi, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à y croire. Il me faut la voir. Je demande à Garett le numéro de la chambre et je me rue vers celle-ci.

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse ahurissante. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai du mal à réaliser que dans une poignée de secondes, je serai auprès de celle qui m'a tant manqué.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'expire lourdement et pénètre dans la pièce.

Ce que je vois me cloue sur place. Autour du lit, des tas de fils, des machines bruyantes, des perfusions s'égouttent. Tout cet attirail est relié à Bella.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle. Des larmes me strient le visage, ma gorge me brûle.

Des hématomes multicolores recouvrent son corps. Sa jambe est plâtrée à l'instar de son poignet. Je remonte mon regard sur son visage. Je ferme les yeux une demi minute et les rouvre. En face de moi, se trouve un ange. Un teint d'une pâleur de craie, des lèvres pulpeuses à croquer, une cascade de boucles brunes éparpillées de ci de là sur l'oreiller. Ni cette hideuse chemise d'hôpital ni toutes les blessures sur son visage ne lui enlèvent sa beauté.

Mes souvenirs d'elle lui font affreusement défaut. Ces cinq dernières années l'ont embellie encore plus.

D'une main tremblante, je caresse sa main. Un courant électrique me traverse de toutes parts. Sensation étrange mais néanmoins agréable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Devrais-je m'asseoir? Partir?

Mon bipper me rappelle à l'ordre. Je n'ai aucune envie de la quitter à nouveau. Même si je reste dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laisser.

Elle est magnifique. Plus jamais je ne la laisserai me quitter. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, rien ne nous séparera.

J'embrasse longuement son front en respirant à plein poumon son odeur. Dieu, ce que ça m'a manqué. À contre cœur, je quitte sa chambre et vais reprendre ma garde.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon travail, tout m'exaspère. Les patients et leurs petits bobos ridicules, la paperasse à remplir, les sirènes des ambulances...mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers elle.

Les heures s'égrènent lentement et mes nerfs montent crescendo. Je ne vois pas arriver la fin de mon service.

Jazz qui est au courant de mon histoire, est venu me rassurer en me disant que Bella n'était pas seule. Alice est au chevet de sa/ma meilleure amie. Je ne connais pas cette fille mais il me faudra la remercier pour avoir été là pour Bella.

Ma journée est enfin finie. Je vais prendre une rapide douche et revêtis mon jean et ma chemise. Mon téléphone portable se met à sonner. C'est ma mère. Merde, j'ai complètement oublié ma fille qui est à l'école. Je demande à ma mère d'aller la chercher en lui disant que j'avais une urgence ici.

Je ne me sens pas prêt à dire que j'ai retrouvé Bella. Réaction purement égoïste, certes, mais je veux d'abord la garder pour moi. Je vais la veiller au maximum et attendre son réveil. Il va me falloir en informer mon père. Travaillant dans cet hôpital, il risque d'être appelé à surveiller son état de santé, étant neurologue. Je préviendrai tout le monde en temps et en heure. Hors de question qu'elle me file à nouveau entre les doigts.

Je retourne au pas de course vers sa chambre. Alice est toujours présente, assise sur le fauteuil, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Elle m'adresse un regard paniqué et interrogatif. L'heure des premières explications a sonné.

_Il y a un problème avec Bella Docteur? Elle ne va pas bien? C'est ça? S'inquiéta-t-elle

_Calmez-vous. Elle va bien. La rassurai-je

_Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors? Jasper m'a dit que vous passeriez mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...

_Je vais vous expliquer. Si, je suis ici, c'est parce que je connais Bella. Elle est...enfin...était ma meilleure amie. Soufflai-je

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à parler au passé. Pour moi, elle est et restera ma meilleure amie, quoi qu'il se soit passé.

Une lueur de compréhension et de doutes passa dans le regard d'Alice. Était-elle au courant?

_Vous êtes Edward? Le Edward? Le meilleur ami de Bella? S'écria-t-elle

_Euh...oui! Je suis Edward. Bella vous a-t-elle parlé de moi? Demandai-je

_Une seule fois. Elle m'a raconté son histoire une seule fois et n'en a jamais plus reparlé.

Ces paroles me blessèrent plus que de raisons. Devrais-je être heureux qu'elle est quand même parlé de moi, même si c'est qu'une seule fois? J'ai besoin de savoir. Et apparemment, la seule personne apte à le faire pour le moment c'est ce petit bout de femme.

_Que vous a-t-elle dit sur moi?

_Oh! Et bien, allons en parler autour d'un café. Et tutoyons-nous, ce sera plus simple. Me proposa-t-elle.

J'accepte de la suivre et quitte la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard vers l'occupante de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le parking de l'hôpital, nos cafés en mains. J'attends impatiemment le récit d'Alice. Je tire sur ma cigarette comme un drogué en manque. L'appréhension de ce que je vais entendre me noue l'estomac.

_Alors? Dis-je

_Eu...j'ai rencontré Bella il y a 5 ans. Elle est devenue ma colocataire et amie. On ne peut pas dire que c'était une personne envahissante. Je ne la voyais que très rarement les premiers jours. Elle se rendait à son travail à la bibliothèque et quand elle rentrait, c'était pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Au fil du temps, elle s'est ouverte un peu à moi et m'a raconté son histoire.

Je suis pendu aux lèvres de cette fille. Je bois toutes les choses qu'elle me rapporte sur les dernières années de Bella.

_Je sais que tu es son meilleur ami et qu'elle est partie brutalement de chez vous, à Seattle. Que la seule chose qu'elle a faite avant de partir est de te laisser un mot. Je lui ai alors conseillé d'adresser un courrier à ses parents pour les rassurer. Depuis ce jours là, elle ne m'a plus jamais parlé de toi ni d'aucunes personnes de son passé. Elle est renfermée, n'a que très peu d'amis voir aucun. Elle se dit heureuse mais je l'entends souvent pleurer dans son sommeil. J'aimerai tant pouvoir l'aider mais je crois que la seule personne apte à le faire c'est toi Edward. Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais tu lui manques énormément.

Cette dernière phrase gonfle mon cœur de joie. Par contre, je ne retrouve plus ma Bella enjouée dans le portrait que m'a fait sa meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?

_Alice, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle est partie. Depuis 5 ans, je suis rongé par son absence. J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses, malheureusement trop tard. Elle était déjà partie. Je refuse de la laisser partir à nouveau.

_Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire. Elle est ma meilleure amie. Je refuse de la trahir. Me dit Alice mal à l'aise.

_Il me faut des réponses! Je me suis torturé. J'ai envisagé toutes sortes de choses. Alice, je t'en supplie. Dis-moi pourquoi Bella est partie sans rien ce jour là? La suppliai-je

Je me sens mal. Mes yeux se brouillent à nouveau de larmes. La pression accumulée tout au long de ces dernières années est en train de me faire exploser. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses, besoin de savoir qu'elle va se réveiller, besoin de savoir qu'elle est toujours ma meilleure amie. Je m'effondre lamentablement au sol en suppliant Alice de me parler.

_S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu ne comprends pas! Bella est tout pour moi. Quand elle est partie, j'étais une coquille vide, je n'ai plus eu goût à rien. J'ai essayé de la retrouver mais je n'ai pas réussi. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. J'ai pris conscience trop tard que j'étais amoureux à en crever. Amoureux de Bella, ma meilleure amie. J'ai fait les mauvais choix et je le regrette amèrement crois-moi. Il faut que tu m'aides Alice. J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est ma vie.

Alice m'a suivi dans ma chute. Elle pleure aussi.

_Oh mon dieu Edward!!! Ce que tu peux être con! Sanglota-t-elle

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit ça. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire de mauvais dans ma tirade. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle poursuit.

_Tu étais vraiment aveugle. Tu t'en serais rendu compte plus tôt, Bella ne serait jamais partie et elle ne serait pas dans ce putain de lit d'hôpital dans le coma maintenant!

Ses poings s'abattent sur mon torse . C'est qu'elle en a de la force cette petite chose. J'emprisonne ses poignets entre mes mains et l'attire contre moi. Je lui caresse le dos doucement en la rassurant.

Elle finit par se calmer après de longues minutes. Je la libère de mon emprise. Je me relève et l'aide à en faire de même.

Nous marchons dans le parc de l'hôpital. La nuit est tombée, le froid nous enveloppe mais je ne ressens rien. J'attends qu'Alice m'explique. Nous nous asseyons finalement sur un banc. Elle tourne son visage vers moi et prend une grande inspiration avant de parler.

_Edward, je suis désolée de t'avoir tapé mais je ne regrette pas mes paroles car elles sont véridiques.

Tu m'as dis être amoureux de Bella. Tu aurais ouvert les yeux plus tôt, tu ne l'aurais pas fait fuir. Car si elle est partie c'est de ta faute et uniquement la tienne. À l'époque, tu sortais avec une fille. Bella souffrait énormément de te voir avec elle. Quand elle a appris vos projets, elle ne l'a pas supporté.

Je ne comprends pas ce que Tanya vient faire dans cette histoire. Et encore moins le rapport avec le départ de Bella. Et pourquoi est-ce à cause de moi qu'elle est partie? Alice doit voir mon air interrogatif car elle souffle lourdement et reprend.

_Tu es vraiment long à la détente toi! Bella ne voulait pas te voir vivre le parfait amour avec cette fille et encore moins te voir devenir papa gâteau.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace. Papa gâteau? Oui, je le suis. Carlie est ma fille et je l'aime plus que tout. Je ne regrette en aucun cas son arrivée. Mon seul regret est que Tanya soit sa mère.

Alice fait mine d'ignorer ma grimace ou alors elle ne l'a pas remarqué mais elle continue:

_Bon, puisque tu n'as l'air de comprendre, je vais te le dire. Bella est partie car elle était amoureuse de toi, son meilleur ami!

Je ne sais pas comment réagir. M'insulter? M'exalter? Pleurer? Rire? Le tout?

Bella. Ma Bella ressentait la même chose que moi. Et moi, je n'en ai rien vu. Nous avons perdu 5 ans pour rien. Je l'ai poussée à partir, inconsciemment. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. J'aurais compris mes sentiments plus tôt, nous serions ensemble à cette heure-ci. Elle aurait continué ses études de sociologie et serait diplômée. Nous serions peut être mariés et Carlie serait notre fille.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains et éclate en sanglot. Tout ce temps perdu à cause de moi. Et maintenant, elle est sur ce foutu lit d'hôpital. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'ai tout foiré.

Quand enfin mes spasmes se calment, je me reconnecte avec mon entourage. Alice est toujours assise à mes côtés, elle me regarde, attendant certainement que je parle.

J'ai pris une décision et rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

_Alice, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Bella. Mais maintenant, je suis là, je l'ai perdu il y a 5 ans, je n'ai pas été capable de la garder à mes côtés et de lui avouer mon amour. Je ne peux changer le passé mais l'avenir oui. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle soit mienne. Je l'aime à en crever et je crois que je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis notre enfance. Je refuse qu'elle quitte ma vie à nouveau maintenant qu'elle y est revenue.

Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Dis-je déterminé

Alice m'observa longuement avant de dire:

_Edward, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Bella t'aimait il y a 5 ans et je peux te jurer qu'elle t'aime encore maintenant. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble.

Je l'étreignis longuement et c'est bras dessus et bras dessous que nous retournâmes auprès de notre meilleure amie.

Chacun d'un côté du lit, nous discutions de nos vies respectives mais surtout de nos souvenirs de Bella en attendant qu'elle ne revienne parmi nous.

**Alors? Pas de sadisme aujourd'hui lol...**

**Ça vous a plus? **

**Faites moi le savoir...**

**Marn**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonjour...**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews! Et surtout merci pour votre soutien suite à mon coup de gueule...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Pov Edward**

Voilà une semaine que Bella a eu son accident. Sept horribles jours à attendre désespérément son réveil.

Je passe tout mon temps libre auprès d'elle. Quand je ne peux y être à cause de mes gardes ou autres contres temps, Alice, avec qui je me suis beaucoup rapproché, me relaie.

Ma mère s'occupe de Carlie durant mes absences. J'ai expliqué à ma fille qu'une amie à moi était à l'hôpital et que je devais la soigner. La pauvre, je ne suis pas un père très présent pour elle ces derniers jours.

C'est une enfant précoce pour son âge. Elle a très bien compris et m'a demandé de tout faire pour que ma patiente préférée guérisse au plus vite. J'ai de la chance d'avoir une petite fille aussi compréhensive.

Par contre Esmé ressort son côté maman poule en puissance. Elle me trouve changé. Comme elle m'a si bien dit: « Edward, tu es métamorphosé. Tes yeux brillent comme avant le départ de Bella».

Cette simple phrase qui il y a encore quelques jours m'aurait fait mal a empli mon cœur de joie. En réponse, j'ai juste souri et embrassé ma mère avant de repartir au chevet de ma meilleure amie.

Mon père, lui, est au courant. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. En tant que neurologue réputé, je n'ai pas pu l'écarter longtemps de Bella. Il a été appelé à venir constater son état de santé.

D'après lui, Bella a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir sans séquelles irréversibles. J'étais présent quand il a eu le dossier entre les mains. À la lecture du nom inscrit dessus, ses yeux se sont emplis de larmes trop longtemps contenues.

Pour lui comme pour ma mère, Bella était comme leur fille. Son départ les a profondément blessé. Tout comme moi, ils n'ont jamais perdu espoir de la retrouver. Et Carlie, ma petite princesse, a su combler le vide créé pendant toutes ces années.

J'ai imploré mon père de ne rien dire à personne sur le retour de Bella dans nos vies. L'égoïste que je suis, refuse de la partager. J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec elle, de rétablir le lien qu'il y a toujours eu entre nous.

Cela n'a pas été trop difficile de le convaincre mais il m'a fait promettre de ne pas trop tarder à prévenir ma mère. J'ai accepté sans grande conviction.

Comme tous les jours depuis l'accident, je me rends dans la chambre de Bella avant de prendre mon service aux urgences.

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, j'y découvre mon père et un de ses collègues neurologue lui aussi. La panique s'empare de moi brutalement. À côté du lit, le petit lutin qu'est Alice, m'adresse un grand sourire.

Elle et moi sommes devenus amis assez rapidement. Depuis que je lui ai annoncé la teneur de mes sentiments pour Bella et qu'elle m'a ouvertement traité de «con», une magnifique amitié est née.

Nous avons longuement parlé de nos vies respectives mais surtout des dernières années de Bella. J'ai été effondré d'apprendre qu'elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu. C'est devenue une personne renfermée se contentant de faire métro boulot dodo.

J'ai longuement hésité de parler à Alice de ma fille. Non pas que j'en ai honte, loin de là. J'appréhendais surtout qu'elle me juge. Bien au contraire, elle s'est enthousiasmée à l'idée de la rencontrer. Je lui ai raconté mon enfer avec Tanya, ma demande de divorce qui traîne en longueur.

Pas une seule fois elle n'a critiqué mes choix. J'avoue que d'avoir pu en parler avec une personne extérieure à ma famille, hormis Jazz, m'a fait du bien.

En voyant Alice sourire, mon angoisse s'amenuise légèrement. Mon père et son collègue se retournent vers moi et me saluent brièvement.

_Papa? Comment va-t-elle?

_Bien Edward. Ses constantes sont bonnes. Nous venons de procéder à divers examens neurologiques. Son score de Glasgow est encourageant. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.

_Merci Papa. Dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Ma Bella va revenir parmi nous. Je vais retrouver ma meilleure amie. Les médecins quittent la chambre. Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre à mon boulot. Savoir qu'elle peut se réveiller à tout moment et que je ne sois pas à ses côtés. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix.

Je dépose un long et doux baiser sur le front de ma meilleure amie, étreint rapidement Alice et à contre cœur je sors de la pièce.

**Pov Bella**

Mon corps est lourd. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Mes membres pèsent une tonne, ma gorge est sèche. Je tente de bouger mais c'est impossible. Une voix cristalline résonne à mes oreilles. Je n'arrive pas à décrypter ses paroles. Ses mots sont comme un charabia pour moi. Je tente désespérément de me remémorer les derniers évènements. Ma tête me fait mal. Je refuse d'abandonner. Quelque chose me dit que je dois me souvenir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que les souvenirs affluent. J'ai eu un accident, j'étais au centre commercial avec Alice pour les cadeaux de Noël. Une voiture m'a percutée de plein fouet. Mes pensées allaient toutes dans le même sens. Vers LUI, mon amour perdu. Puis le trou noir.

La fatigue s'empare à nouveau de moi. Je ne lutte pas et laisse Morphée m'emporter avec elle.

**Pov Alice **

Une semaine que ma meilleure amie est dans cette chambre d'hôpital, plongée dans le coma. Les médecins sont optimistes. D'après eux, son réveil est proche. J'ai hâte de la retrouver, de l'entendre ronchonner parce que je l'entraîne dans une séance shopping, de manger ses fabuleux petits plats, de passer des soirée DVD et glaces à papoter entre filles. Elle me manque.

Dans ce malheur, il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle. Edward. J'avoue que j'étais sur le cul en apprenant que c'était le meilleur ami que Bella avait abandonné. Elle n'en parlait jamais mais je sais très bien qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Elle a la manie de parler la nuit et pas une seule fois en cinq ans, elle n'a pas parlé d'Edward dans ses songes.

Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui mais l'entendre me dire qu'il aimait Bella m'a mis hors de moi. Ces deux têtes de mules qu'ils sont, n'ont jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai promis à Edward de l'aider à revenir dans la vie de Bella. Ces deux-là sont des âmes sœurs. J'en suis persuadée et je me trompe rarement.

Edward vient de partir aux urgences et les deux neurologues ont quitté la chambre. J'ai entendu dire que les personnes dans le coma entendaient quand même si on leur parlait. Pourquoi pas tenter alors.

Je raconte les derniers évènements à Bella en omettant le fait qu'Edward est ici. Je veux que la surprise soit totale. En parlant, je remarque que les doigts de mon amie tressaillent. Ses paupières se crispent.

Oh mon Dieu! Son réveil est imminent.

Je continue à babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi en espérant avoir d'autres signes annonciateurs de son retour. Mais plus rien ne se produit.

J'attends, j'attends, j'attends...les heures défilent et se ressemblent. La fatigue s'empare de moi mais je refuse de m'endormir.

Je me lève de mon lit de fortune, c'est-à-dire cet affreux fauteuil inconfortable et hideux et me dirige vers la porte pour aller me chercher un café.

Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignet, un bruit ressemblant à un miaulement me paralyse.

**Pov Edward**

Mes heures de boulot m'ont paru interminables. Toutes mes pensées se tournaient vers Bella. Je regardais sans cesse mon bipper et mon portable pour vérifier que ni Alice ni mon père ne m'avaient appelé.

Ma garde s'achève enfin. Je file en direction des vestiaires pour prendre une douche avant de retourner auprès de mon ange.

J'entreprends de me déshabiller et pénètre dans une cabine. Je règle la bonne température et laisse l'eau ruisseler sur ma nuque et mon dos. Mes muscles se détendent.

Mon esprit s'égare. Les souvenirs affluent.

Je repense aux merveilleux moments que j'ai passé avec Bella. Elle et moi nous étions faits une promesse étant enfant « à la vie à la mort ». Durant toutes ces années, nous avons fait en sorte que cette promesse ne soit jamais brisée. C'était nous et uniquement nous, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il était impensable que nos premières fois ne se passent pas en présence de l'autre. C'est naturellement, du moins pour nous, que nous avons eu notre premier baiser ensemble, notre premier rapport sexuel, notre première cuite et j'en passe...En y repensant, toutes ces choses montraient bien qu'elle et moi étions indissociables. Nous aurions dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Depuis toutes ces années, l'amour que nous éprouvions pour l'autre nous reliait. Bella l'a su avant moi et ça l'a fait fuir.

Je sors difficilement de mes songes. Je me lave rapidement et après avoir enfilé un jean et une chemise noire, me précipite vers la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

Arrivé devant la chambre, une sensation bizarre s'empare de moi.

**Pov Bella**

Je me sens plus légère qu'à mon précèdent «éveil». Mon corps me semble moins engourdi. Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans la pièce où je suis. Je suppose que je me trouve à l'hôpital.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. C'est difficile. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je réitère l'expérience. En vain.

Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge sèche. Je tente de bouger mes membres. Ça ne m'est pas aisé mais j'y arrive légèrement.

Des bruits alentours se font entendre. Deux voix, une porte qui se ferme. Un homme et une femme.

Je me concentre dessus pour essayer de les identifier. Je reconnais la voix d'Alice ma meilleure amie. La seconde ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle m'est même familière mais lointaine.

J'ai peur de me souvenir.

Des milliers de papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

La seule personne à me faire cet effet serait ici, à mes côtés.

**Pov Edward**

La poignet de la porte s'abaisse mais cette dernière ne s'ouvre pas. Je le fais moi-même et tombe nez à nez avec Alice.

Son expression passe par la joie, la stupeur, l'espoir.

_Alice tu vas bien? Demandai-je inquiet de la voir comme ça.

_Très bien. Edward, Bella a bougé tout à l'heure et là maintenant elle vient de faire un bruit bizarre. Je pense qu'elle se réveille.

_Oh!

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Ma Bella, mon ange va enfin sortir de son coma. Nous allons nous retrouver.

_Edward. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Je vais me chercher un café. Essaye de la ramener parmi nous.

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la chambre, me laissant seul face à ma meilleure amie à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis cinq longues années.

Tremblant, je me rapproche du lit et m'empare de sa petite main toute fine. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'entrelace nos doigts et apprécie les picotements sur ma peau.

De ma main libre, je caresse ses long cheveux bouclés. Soudainement, une pression sur ma main se fait sentir.

_Bella, réveille-toi s'il te plait. La suppliai-je

Je resserre mes doigts autour des siens et continue à lui parler, la priant de se réveiller.

Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus fréquents. Des petits cris plaintifs s'échappent de ses lèvres.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, pouvoir replonger mon regard dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

Je me sépare à contre cœur d'elle pour aller vérifier ses constantes.

Au moment où nos doigts se dénouent, une petite voix m'interpelle.

_Edward....

Mon rêve est devenu réalité. Mon ange m'est revenu...

**Bien? Pas bien? **

**Faites exploser ma boite mails!**

**A très vite...**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Le chapitre tant attendu...le voilà...régalez vous bien...**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alertes...**_

_**Merci Mamoure 21...**_

_Au moment où nos doigts se dénouent, une petite voix m'interpelle. _

__Edward...._

_Mon rêve est devenu réalité. Mon ange m'est revenu..._

**Pov Bella**

Peu à peu, mon corps sort de sa torpeur. Mes membres réagissent, les bruits alentours sonnent plus nets à mes oreilles.

Mes doigts sont emmêlés avec d'autres, des caresses sont faites à mes cheveux.

Un magnifique ténor parle. Cette voix. Sa voix.

Suis-je en train de rêver? Est-il vraiment là?

Une multitude de sentiments explosent en moi. De la joie, de la peur, de l'inquiétude...

J'essaie désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il me faut le voir. Savoir si c'est un mirage ou la réalité.

Les efforts fournis me font souffrir. Des plaintes s'échappent de mes lèvres.

Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux, ses doigts quittent les miens.

Un grand vide se forme en moi.

J'arrive à murmurer son prénom...

_Edward...

Ses magnifiques yeux verts se posent sur moi. Ma vue se brouille.

_Bell's...

Des larmes coulent sur nos joues. Plus rien ne compte autour de nous.

Nos mains s'emprisonnent, nos fronts se collent, nos souffles se mélangent.

Nos prénoms s'échappent inlassablement de la bouche de l'autre.

Mon meilleur ami est là, avec moi.

Je me fous du reste. Lui seul compte.

J'ai perdu 5 années sans lui. Je veux profiter des moments qui me sont donnés auprès de lui.

Le reste viendra plus tard.

_Tu m'as manqué...

Nous nous sourions. Les mots sont sortis simultanément de nos bouches.

J'ai besoin de l'avoir contre moi. De savoir qu'il est là auprès de moi.

_Allonge-toi près de moi s'il te plaît...murmurai-je

Il m'adresse un sourire resplendissant et se couche à mes côtés.

Malgré les douleurs de mon corps, je me tourne face à lui.

Nos jambes s'entremêlent, nos front se touchent, notre respiration fouette le visage de l'autre.

Nos larmes ne se tarissent pas. Elles continuent de couler sur nos visages, traçant des sillons.

_Ma Bella...ne me refait plus jamais ça...plus jamais...tu m'entends!

Sa voix se brise. Des sanglots secouent son corps.

Et là j'oublie tout. Mon départ, les dernières années...

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, ne plus le quitter.

Qu'importe le passé, seul le présent compte.

_Je te le promets. «À la vie à la mort Edward » dis-je en sanglotant également.

Il relève son regard embué vers moi et récite notre promesse de gamin.

Je l'attire difficilement contre moi.

Il plonge son visage dans mon cou. Je caresse légèrement sa tignasse bronze toujours aussi désordonnée.

Toutes ces années ne lui ont pas porté préjudice physiquement. Bien au contraire. Même la comparaison avec un dieu est faible en le voyant.

Mon amour pour lui m'explose au visage. Mes sentiments n'ont pas diminué.

Je n'en ai que faire. Je l'ai retrouvé. Il est là. Ici avec moi.

Le reste est secondaire.

Je sais que nous devons parler.

Des raisons de ma fuite, de nos vies, de notre avenir.

Mais je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment.

Les choses sont parfaites comme elles sont.

Je refuse de gâcher mes retrouvailles avec Edward.

Lui et moi. Rien que nous.

**Pov Edward**

Ma Bella.

Elle est enfin là, contre moi.

Le visage plongé dans son cou, j'inspire fortement son odeur délicieusement sucrée.

Je sais que nous devons parler de nous, mais je veux pas.

Je veux seulement la garder collée à moi et profiter de nous. Seulement nous.

Elle est tellement belle. Malgré ses traits fatigués, ses blessures, elle reste sublime.

Ces cinq années passées n'ont fait que l'embellir encore plus.

Son apparence de jeune femme l'a abandonnée pour laisser place à une magnifique femme de 27 ans.

Je prends conscience de toutes mes erreurs.

Je n'aurais pas été aussi aveugle, je me serais rendu compte de mon amour pour elle bien plus tôt.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas ouvrir les yeux?

Peu importe, maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras, elle n'en sortira plus.

Je sors mon visage de son cou et me perds dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

Je repose mon front contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

Je savoure pleinement ce moment.

En les rouvrant, je constate qu'elle les a elle aussi fermés.

Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et l'observe.

Ses lèvres pleines et charnues m'attirent.

J'ai besoin d'elle. Mon ange. Ma vie n'est rien sans elle.

Elle rouvre ses yeux et rougit légèrement en voyant mon regard posé sur elle.

Cette vision me fait sourire.

_Tu n'as pas changé ma Bella...chuchotai-je

_Toi aussi...dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.

Nos voix ne sont que murmures.

Nous nous sourions et en se perdant dans le regard de l'autre.

Nos visage se rapprochent dans une lenteur exagérée.

Nos larmes s'écoulent à nouveau. Ni elle ni moi essayons de lutter contre.

Nos front se ressoudent, nos nez se touchent, nos lèvres s'effleurent légèrement.

Telles des plumes, elles se caressent.

Je l'aime. Toute ma vie je n'ai aimé qu'elle et ce sera toujours le cas.

Je dois lui dire. Je veux lui dire mais nos lèvres sont aimantées.

Ce baiser est magique, indéfinissable tellement il est parfait.

Nos bouches se mouvent que très légèrement, préférant effleurer les lèvres de l'autre.

Au moment où nous allions approfondir notre baiser...

La porte s'ouvre et

_Edward...

_**Alors...satisfaites?**_

_**Dites moi tout...**_

_**Dites moi si pour la suite vous voulez des évènements particuliers...ça peut être sympa de vous faire participer...**_

_**Bye...**_

_**Marn**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Saloute!Comment ça va en ce magnifique dimanche matin ensoleillé!**_

_**Merci à toutes pour ces très gentilles reviews!**_

_**Allez je vous laisse vous régalez!**_

_**Et au fait, les personnages sont encore et toujours à S. Meyer, ils sont justes mes joujoux lol!**_

_**On se voit en bas...**_

_Au moment où nous allions approfondir notre baiser..._

_La porte s'ouvre et _

__Edward..._

**Pov Edward**

La porte s'ouvre sur une Alice chargée de sacs. Je retiens très difficilement mon hilarité devant son expression. Elle ressemble à un poisson hors de son bocal. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Bella se mord la lèvre pour contenir son rire.

Nos regards se rencontrent et nous éclatons de rire.

Le petit lutin sort enfin de son hébétude et pousse un cri tellement strident qui je suis sûr m'a fait perdre de l'audition.

Je m'extirpe tout juste des bras de Bella, qu'Alice est déjà en train de l'enlacer à l'en étouffer.

_Oh Bella! Tu m'as tellement manquée. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Non! Mais tu es malade. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. En plus, je t'avoue que dormir sur cette immondice qu'est le fauteuil commençait à me peser, sans compter le café qui est aussi bon que du pipi de chat. Non mais regarde-toi! Tu ressembles à un épouvantail. Heureusement que je suis là, je suis allée faire un peu de shopping pour te rendre présentable...

Maintenant, je crois que c'est moi qui ressemble un poisson! Comment une si petite chose peut avoir un tel débit de parole. C'est incroyable. Elle a tout sorti sans prendre le temps de respirer.

_Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Lili! Mais calme-toi veux-tu. Je vais bien. Et concernant mon apparence, je te signale que je sors d'une longue phase de « sommeil ». D'ailleurs, combien de temps est passé depuis mon accident?

Alice me lance un regard étonné avec un sourire moqueur.

_Edward ne t'a rien dit? Remarque, il n'a pas eu le temps. Vous avez du temps à rattraper. Et je vois que vous avez bien commencé! C'que je suis contente pour vous! pépia le petit lutin.

Bella est devenue cramoisie et moi, bein je sais pas trop. J'hésite entre la joie et l'appréhension.

Notre petit cocon a explosé dès le retour d'Alice.

Nous ne pouvons plus reculer. Nous devons discuter, c'est impératif.

Mais en tant que médecin, je me dois de vérifier l'état de ma patiente qui sort tout de même de 7 jours de coma.

_Bon. Euh, Bella, tu es restée une semaine dans le coma à la suite de ton accident. Tu as une jambe et un poignet de cassés. Tu as également fait une hémorragie interne qui est très certainement due au choc plus que brutal que tu as subi. Les médecins ont réussi à l'arrêter à temps. Suite à ça, tu es tombée dans le coma. Expliquai-je

_Tu connais mon dossier par cœur, dis-moi! Dit Bella avec un petit rire.

Et voilà, nous y étions. L'heure des explications a sonné.

_Bella, je suis médecin ici à Boston. Avouai-je

Elle me regardera, muette durant de longues secondes puis finit par m'adresser un grand sourire.

_Je suis fière de toi Edward. Tu as réussi tes études. Me félicita-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Oui, j'ai réussi mes études mais à quel prix. Et elle, travailler dans une bibliothèque n'était pas dans ces objectifs d'avenir. Loin de là, même si je sais que Bella adore lire.

Je m'en veux. Pour moi, c'est de ma faute si elle est devenue comme elle est maintenant.

Nous devons parler. Ça ne peut plus attendre. Je lance un coup d'œil furtif en direction d'Alice. Le message est passé.

_Bon, moi j'y go les amis! Bella, surtout repose-toi et je t'en prie, mets un pyjama que je t'ai apporté. Te voir dans cette chemise d'hôpital m'hérisse les cheveux! Je repasse demain. Bye bye et pas de bêtises hein!

Mais où est le bouton off. Elle est toujours aussi speed.

Après avoir fait claquer un bisous sur nos joues, elle quitte la chambre précipitamment, sans laisser le temps à Bella de répliquer.

À nous deux.

Je reprends ma place auprès de mon ange. Celle-ci fixe la porte incrédule.

_Quelque chose ne va pas Bell's? Demandai-je

Elle posa son regard envoutant sur moi et me répondit.

_Je pensais qu'Alice serait restée plus longtemps. On peut appeler ça une visite éclaire. Remarque, avec elle, je ne devrais pas être étonnée depuis le temps.

Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller.

_C'est moi qui lui ai fait comprendre que je souhaitais rester seul avec toi. Je crois que nous devons parler, sérieusement. Trop de temps est passé et trop de choses n'ont pas été dites Bella.

Je t'ai perdu une fois et je refuse que ça se reproduise. Je n'envisage même pas un avenir sans toi dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de toi, plus que tout. Mais, j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses et toi aussi je suppose.

**Pov Bella **

Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à tout déballer maintenant. Mais ai-je le choix. Je veux dire, j'ai perdu cinq ans sans lui et je n'ai fait que survivre. Aujourd'hui, il est là, près de moi.

Nous nous sommes embrassés. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Il a raison. Trop de questions sont sans réponses. Comme je ne sais pas si je serais prête un jour, je me décide à ne pas reculer. Il le faut. Pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. Peu importe l'aboutissement de cette discussion. Les choses seront dites.

Devrai-je me contenter d'une simple amitié? Allons-nous nous retrouver aussi liés qu'avant? La révélation de mon amour pour lui va-t-elle le faire fuir? Survivrai-je sans lui encore une fois?

Il me faut savoir.

_Tu as raison Edward. Nous devons parler. Tout d'abord, je veux te dire que même si je suis partie il y a de ça cinq années, il n'y a pas eu une journée sans que je ne pense à toi. Tu m'as manqué beaucoup. Te retrouver là, à mon réveil, c'était un magnifique rêve. Durant quelques minutes, une bulle nous a enveloppé et nous nous sommes perdus dans le moment. Maintenant, je sais que nous nous devons des vérités trop longtemps cachées. Je suis prête à répondre à tes questions qui je me doute seront nombreuses...

Il s'empare délicatement de ma main non blessée et entrelace nos doigts. J'accueille avec joie les picotements de plaisirs provoqués par notre proximité. Il ancre ses beaux yeux verts au mien et se décide à parler.

_Ma Bella. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à te demander. Mais une seule chose me vient à l'esprit maintenant et pour moi, c'est la plus importante. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai découvert ton mot, il y a de ça cinq années. Il a fallu que tu me quittes, m'abandonnes pour que j'ouvre les yeux sur l'évidence. Toi et moi, n'avons jamais eu une relation comme les autres. Certes, nous étions meilleurs amis mais un fil nous reliait l'un à l'autre. C'était nous contre tous. Souvent, nous nous faisions charrier sur notre relation trop intimiste aux yeux des autres. J'ai persisté à croire que seulement une très forte amitié nous réunissait...

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Une boule d'angoisse grossit de plus en plus dans ma gorge, mon estomac danse la macarena dans mon ventre. J'ai envie de le faire taire, de ne pas écouter la suite de peur de souffrir mais d'un autre côté, une minuscule étincelle d'espoir naît en moi. Son visage exprime tellement de sentiments différents que je n'arrive à en discerner aucun. Seule solution, écouter ce qu'il va me dire...

_Bella, ma puce. Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous deux, je te l'ai toujours dit. Tu t'es rendue compte bien plus tôt que moi de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Et moi, je n'ai rien vu. J'ai continué à vivre ma vie. À ton départ, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. J'ai erré comme une âme en peine durant des jours à attendre ton retour. Mais tu n'es jamais revenue. Avec toi, tu as emporté une partie de moi. Maintenant, que tu es là, dans mes bras, il est inconcevable que je te laisse repartir. Tu sais pourquoi Bella? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais néanmoins ferme.

La boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de répondre. Je fais un hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait mon attention.

Il posa son front contre le mien et me rapprocha de lui.

_Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais j'ai été trop con pour m'en rendre compte. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon tout. Je t'aime ma Bella. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, faire tout mes projets d'avenir avec toi et surtout, surtout ne plus jamais te quitter mon ange!

Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Il m'aime. Edward, mon meilleur ami, mon âme, ma vie, est amoureux de moi.

Sans réfléchir, une seconde, je fonds sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces m'entraînent dans une magnifique danse. Nos langues se découvrent enfin. Le paradis existe vraiment.

À bout de souffle, nous nous séparons légèrement. Nos yeux s'accrochent et ne se quittent plus.

_Je sais que nous devions parler de nous mais j'avais besoin de te le dire Bella. Peu importe le reste. Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes plus ou que tu ne veux plus de moi ou...

Sa voix devient rauque à cause de l'émotion. Son regard se voile de larmes à l'instar du mien. Je ne peux le laisser penser pareilles bêtises.

Je plaque deux doigts sur sa bouche si tentante pour le faire taire.

_Edward, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. avouai-je

Nos larmes débordent. Nos bouches se retrouvent. Les fines gouttelettes s'écrasent et se mélangent à notre baiser.

Jamais un baiser n'aurait été plus beau que celui-ci.

_**Et une déclaration, une!**_

_**Alors j'ai droit à quoi? Des tomates? Des larmes? Des cacahouètes? **_

_**Ou comme me l'a dit Alaiéna, un coup de tronçonneuse? Mdr**_

_**Allez des reviews en folies c'est des chapitres en folies...**_

_**Ps: Je voudrais vous faire connaître pour celle qui ne la connaisse pas, les fics de Robstenland!**_

_**Allez voir dans mes favoris!**_

_**Elles sont géniales ainsi que les auteurs!**_

_**Hésitez pas à aller faire un tours...**_

_**Bisous Bisous**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey girls comment ça va? Bientôt les vacances? **_

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud!**_

_**Milles merci pour toutes ces reviews, mises en alertes, favoris...**_

_**Au fait, les personnages sont toujours de S. Meyer...**_

_Edward, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment. Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. avouai-je_

_Nos larmes débordent. Nos bouches se retrouvent. Les fines gouttelettes s'écrasent et se mélangent à notre baiser. _

_Jamais un baiser n'aurait été plus beau que celui-ci. _

**Pov Edward**

Trois merveilleux jours venaient de s'écouler.

De la joie, du bonheur à l'état pur étaient les sentiments qui m'emplissaient depuis mes retrouvailles avec Bella.

Je jonglais entre mes gardes, ma fille et la femme de ma vie.

Les journées me paraissent très courtes mais je ne changerai ces instants pour rien au monde.

Cinq putains d'années que j'attends ça. La serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la câliner.

Tout est tellement naturel mais beaucoup de choses restent à dire.

Ni elle, ni moi n'avons abordé le sujet.

Nous savons que nous devons tout mettre à plat, discuter de notre relation et du reste.

Depuis notre déclaration, nous vivons uniquement de nos étreintes.

Comment nous qualifier? Meilleurs amis? Amoureux? Aucunes idées.

Au fond de moi, j'ai la crainte de la perdre encore une fois.

Je lui dois la vérité concernant mon mariage et ma fille mais je me dégonfle.

Comment le prendra-t-elle? Me rejettera-t-elle? Restera-t-elle?

Elle seule peut me donner une réponse.

Pour le moment, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, la retrouver.

Quelques heures de plus ou de moins sans réponses, ne me feront pas de mal.

Enfin j'espère.

Après avoir déposé ma petite princesse à l'école et indiqué à l'institutrice que ma mère viendrait chercher Carlie, je démarre en trombe en direction de l'hôpital.

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, je suis sensé être en repos.

Ma journée, je vais la passer auprès de mon ange.

À cette pensée, mon cœur se gonfle de joie.

Pouvoir déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, caresser sa peau douce, plonger mon regard dans le chocolat du sien, respirer son odeur délicieuse, sentir son petit corps contre le mien.

Toutes ces choses qui me rendent encore plus fou d'elle.

J'arrive enfin sur le parking du centre hospitalier.

J'espère bientôt pouvoir sortir de cet endroit, Bella avec moi.

D'après les médecins qui la suivent, elle pourra très bientôt sortir.

Moi-même, je vérifie régulièrement son état de santé, déformation professionnelle oblige.

Mon père, lui, la suit dans l'ombre.

Je n'ai pas encore dit à Bella que Carlisle travaillait ici. Encore une chose de non dite.

Il me faut lui en parler aujourd'hui, lui dire que mes parents sont ici.

Pour le reste, j'aimerai être ailleurs que dans une chambre d'hôpital pour lui avouer.

Dès sa sortie, je vais tout lui avouer. Ça ne peut plus durer.

Je traverse les longs couloirs aux odeurs de détergents jusqu'à arriver devant la porte .

Je frappe un coup et entre sans attendre de réponses.

J'aurais peut-être dû finalement...

**Pov Bella**

Je suis sur un nuage depuis mon réveil dans cette horrible chambre.

Edward, mon meilleur ami, si je peux encore le qualifier comme ça, est là avec moi.

Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Ses baisers m'embrasent, ses caresses me brûlent, son regard m'hypnotise...

Cet être magnifique est amoureux de moi et jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de lui.

Ces dernières 72h n'ont été qu'amour et félicité.

Depuis nos déclarations respectives, nous n'avons plus reparlé de nous et du reste.

Nous devons le faire, mais je n'ai pas envie de briser ce merveilleux cocon dans lequel nous sommes.

J'ai envie de profiter un maximum de lui, sans contraintes, et c'est ce que je fais.

J'ai bon espoir de sortir très bientôt d'ici. J'ai cette chambre en horreur. Toutes ces odeurs me répugnent.

D'après les médecins qui me suivent, mon corps se remet très bien de l'accident.

Grâce aux médicaments qui me sont donnés, ma jambe et mon poignet ne me font pas trop souffrir.

Je ne présente aucune séquelle de mon hémorragie.

J'ai envie d'être avec Edward, ailleurs qu'ici, dans ce lieu impersonnel.

En attendant son arrivée, je me glisse difficilement dans le fauteuil roulant mis à ma disposition.

Se diriger d'une main n'est pas aisé mais je refuse d'être aidée par une infirmière dans mes besoins quotidiens.

Chez-moi, je serai seule, alors autant me débrouiller.

Tant bien que mal, j'arrive à me déshabiller et à faire ma toilette matinale.

De retour dans la chambre, je me dirige vers l'armoire contenant mes affaires.

Je remercie Alice de m'avoir préparé des vêtements faciles à enfiler et confortables.

D'après elle, les blouses d'hôpital devraient être interdites tellement elles sont hideuses.

Ma meilleure amie et la mode. Une grande histoire d'amour.

Je m'empare du bout de tissus servant de string qu'elle m'a préparé et le mets, non sans galérer.

Puis vint le soutien gorge, encore une fois, elle a pensé à tout. Il se noue sur le devant.

Au moment d'enfiler, le pantalon de yoga noir, un coup est porté à ma porte et celle-ci s'ouvre sur Edward.

J'hésite entre la joie de le retrouver et la gêne d'être à moitié nue devant lui.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question, qu'il avance à grandes enjambées vers moi et s'empare de ma bouche bestialement.

Un gémissement de plaisir sort de nos bouches au même moment.

Nos langues sont déchaînées, une lutte sans fin s'engage.

Il me soulève délicatement de mon fauteuil, gros contraste avec notre baiser fiévreux, et m'allonge tout aussi doucement sur le lit, sans rompre le contact de nos lèvres.

Ma main libre parcourt son corps parfait tandis que les siennes restent enroulées autour de ma taille.

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle.

Front contre front, nous tentons de récupérer l'air qui nous manque et de calmer le désir naissant qui nous brûle.

_Bonjour mon amour...souffle-t-il

J'ai encore du mal à me dire que ces mots doux me sont adressés mais je les savoure pleinement.

_Bonjour toi! Tu vas bien?

_Quand, je te vois et que je me rends compte que je ne rêve pas tout va bien. Et surtout, je n'imaginais pas que tu m'accueillerais dans cette tenue. Je serais venu plus tôt...

Son irrésistible sourire en coin accompagne sa tirade. Je ne peux empêcher les rougeurs d'envahir mes joues.

_Tu es encore plus belle comme ça! Dit-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur ma peau surchauffée ce qui accentue d'autant plus mes rougeoiements.

_Hum...je ferais mieux de finir de m'habiller je crois...

_Oui, en effet, tu devrais.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me passer mon pantalon et la tunique allant avec.

Après m'être habillée, non sans l'aide de l'apollon malgré mes protestations, je me réinstalle confortablement dans mon lit.

Mon corps m'indique de ne pas trop forcer. La douleur n'est pas loin.

Edward s'installe à mes côtés sur le lit. Un air sérieux sur son visage.

_Qui a-t-il Edward? Tu m'inquiètes! Demandai-je alertée.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je souhaite juste te parler de quelque chose.

_Ah. Le moment est venu alors...soufflai-je

Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de tout ça ici.

_Moi non plus Bella je ne veux pas parler de nous dans cet hôpital. Mais ce que je veux te dire ne peux pas attendre. Je suis désolé.

_Vas-y je t'écoute alors. Dis-je sans conviction

_Bon voilà. J'ai emménagé ici il y a quelques mois maintenant. Mais pas seul.

Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

_Oh, je comprends ne t'en fais pas...mentis-je

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés.

_Que comprends-tu Bella?

_Bein, tu as quelqu'un. Tu te rends compte que tu as fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas grave. Reprenons nos vies comme elles le sont depuis cinq ans maintenant. Je m'en remettrai ne t'en fais pas.

Les larmes coulent abondamment sur mes joues. Je ne fais rien pour les empêcher de couler.

Je fixe les draps de mon lit, n'osant pas affronter le regard d'Edward.

Un doigt froid glisse sous mon menton et m'oblige à relever la tête.

Les douces lèvres de mon meilleur ami se posent délicatement sur les miennes.

Incapable de détourner la tête, je savoure ces derniers instants entre nous.

Il se détache légèrement de moi pour me murmurer

_Mon amour, je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais Bella. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie mis à part mon âme sœur. Et cette personne c'est toi et uniquement toi. D'accord?

Incapable de parler, je me contente de hocher la tête

_Tu es prête à m'écouter maintenant?

J'acquiesce silencieusement derechef.

_Je te disais donc. Je ne suis pas venu seul à Boston. Mes parents m'ont suivi. Mon père travaille ici Bella. M'avoua-t-il

_Tes parents sont ici? Demandai-je incrédule

_Oui, mais seul mon père sait que tu es ici. Je n'ai rien dit à ma mère. Égoïstement, je ne veux pas te partager pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de tout mettre à plat avec toi avant.

_Je..je ne sais pas quoi dire. Edward, je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à leur faire face. Tu as raison. Je préfère que l'on voit où nous en sommes toi et moi avant toute chose.

_Tout ce que tu voudras mon ange. Je t'aime

_Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je l'attire contre moi et m'enivre de son parfum si masculin.

Une idée me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin, j'ai envie de lui en faire part.

_Edward?

_Oui mon amour...

_Crois-tu que nous pourrions aller nous promener dans le parc de l'hôpital. Depuis trois jours que je suis réveillée, je ne vois que ces quatre murs et je t'avoue que j'arrive à saturation là.

_Je pense que oui. Mais pas longtemps, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues de trop. Laisse-moi prévenir les infirmières et nous pourrons y aller.

Dix minutes plus tard, je savoure enfin le vent froid fouettant mon visage. J'admire les arbres enneigés et observe les allés venus.

Choses anodines me direz-vous mais après toutes ces heures enfermées dans cet hôpital, tout ça me semble presque parfait.

Surtout que les bras de mon «amoureux» m'entourent et me câlinent doucement.

Nous restons environ une demie heure dehors à discuter de tout et de rien savourant pleinement ce moment à nous.

Nous nous décidons enfin à rentrer, à contre cœur certes, mais je me rassure en me disant que bientôt je sortirai d'ici et je pourrai profiter autant que je le veux de l'homme que j'aime.

Arrivés dans le hall, je demande à Edward, de me conduire à la cafétéria

Les plateaux repas sont vraiment immondes.

Le self est presque vide. Un couple de personnes âgées est attablé devant une tasse de café et un médecin déguste un morceau de tarte en lisant un journal.

Edward m'installe à une table et part me chercher un chocolat chaud avec un beignet aux pommes.

Il se sert la même chose pour lui. Après avoir payé, il me rejoint rapidement et nous dégustons en silence notre petit déjeuner.

Un cri d'enfant vient rompre la quiétude dans laquelle nous sommes.

Je me retourne vers la provenance de ce hurlement et vois une petit fille d'environ 3 ou 4 ans se ruer vers nous.

Avant de pouvoir demander quoique ce soit j'entends

_Papaaaaaa!

Papa? La petite fille se rue dans les bras d'Edward. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

Je ne veux pas y croire. Je m'y refuse. Pourtant l'évidence est là.

Edward me regarde avec un regard emplit de tristesse et d'amour.

Je lui demande silencieusement une explication.

Plus rien ne compte autour de moi, ni la petite fille, ni la femme qui s'est rapprochée que je refuse d'identifier.

Je me sens trahie, bafouée, humiliée.

Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre dire.

_Je te présente Carlie ma fille. Dit-il enfin

Le rêve est fini. L'illusion aura été de courte durée.

_Et toi tu es qui? Me demande une petite voix.

_Moi? Une simple patiente qui va vous laissez en famille...

_**AHHH ME TAPEZ PAS PLEASE!**_

_**On se retrouve très vite et bon courage pour ceux et celles qui passent des exam's**_

_**en espérant que cette pause lecture vous aura fait du bien!**_

_**Grand merci à Mamoure21 qui prend le temps de me corriger malgré ses révisions!**_

_**Petite pub pour une FIC extra! Un énorme coup de cœur!**_

_**C'est «les signes» de Lil'0**_

_**Allez faites moi péter ce compteur de reviews...bisous Marn**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Coucou mes lectrices adorées! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Les exam's approchent où vous êtes déjà dedans peut-être pour certaines! **_

_**Un petit moment de détente avec ce nouveau chapitre! **_

_**Je suis super contente pour le nombre de reviews pour le précédents chapitres! **_

_**Je vous remercie toutes et encore un énorme merci à ma bêta, toujours fidèle au poste!**_

_**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...**_

__Je te présente Carlie ma fille. Dit-il enfin_

_Le rêve est fini. L'illusion aura été de courte durée. _

__Et toi tu es qui? Me demande une petite voix. _

__Moi? Une simple patiente qui va vous laissez en famille..._

**Pov Bella**

Sa fille? Il a eu cet enfant avec Tanya. Est-il encore avec elle? Sont-ils mariés? Est-elle ici? À Boston? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé espérer? Pourquoi m'avoir avoué son amour?

Des tonnes de questions me viennent en tête.

Je me sens oppressée.

Je ne peux pas rester devant le regard inquisiteur de cet enfant et celui triste de son père.

J'ai encore moins l'envie d'affronter les personnes de mon passé maintenant.

J'ai besoin d'une seule et unique réponse pour le moment.

Sans faire attention à ce qui se trouve autour de moi, je plonge mon regard dans l'émeraude de celui d'Edward et lui demande:

_Edward, es-tu oui ou non marié à Tanya?

L'aplomb dans ma voix m'étonne moi-même.

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux une seconde.

Je tremble de tous mes membres, appréhendant douloureusement la réponse à ma question.

Ses yeux verts me transpercent de toutes parts.

Une immense douleur apparaît dans ses yeux.

La réponse est là, devant moi.

Mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation, à nouveau.

Ce simple mot mettra fin à toutes illusions.

_Une réponse Edward. Maintenant! Assenai-je

Ma voix auparavant ferme, devient tremblante.

J'étouffe au maximum les sanglots naissants dans ma gorge.

Je me refuse à craquer face à lui, devant sa fille et Esmée.

Je ne m'autorise pas à la regarder.

Je ne suis pas prête à la retrouver.

Les plaies de mon passé se rouvrent.

Je vais devoir les refermer au plus vite si je ne veux pas m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon désespoir.

_Oui, Bella, je suis marié à Tanya et Carlie est notre fille mais...

Je ne veux plus rien entendre de plus.

Je serre mes poings fortement, mon regard fixé sur mes pieds.

La réalité nous a rattrapés.

Le bonheur est vraiment de courte durée pour moi.

Qu'ai-je fait pour mérité pareille pénitence?

_Bella...laisse-moi tout t'expliquer s'il te plaît...

Je garde ma tête baissée. Mes yeux clos et lui murmure:

_Non Edward. Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu as ta vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. J'ai également la mienne. Reprenons nos chemins respectifs. Et oublions ces derniers jours. Faisons comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Mes larmes coulent à présent sur mes joues. Je ne cherche pas à les contrôler.

Je ne peux plus rester ici, dans cette cafétéria, cet hôpital, cette chambre, ces murs.

J'ai besoin, je dois partir. À nouveau.

Difficilement, je dirige mon fauteuil vers la sortie. Mon poignet blessé me fait souffrir.

Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de mon cœur meurtri, explosé en des milliers de petits morceaux.

Ça aurait été trop beau de sortir d'ici sans qu'il tente de me rattraper.

Il stoppe ma lente progression et s'agenouille devant moi.

Ses joues sont humides de ses larmes.

Je ne veux pas voir la douleur sur son visage.

Il n'en a pas le droit. Il a une vie, une famille. Je n'en fais pas partie et je n'en ferai jamais partie.

Je détourne la tête en le suppliant mentalement de me laisser partir.

Si j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de ne pas contrôler mes paroles.

Des doigts froids me forcent à rencontrer ses prunelles.

_Bella, je t'en supplie. Écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je t'aime et toi aussi. Nous avons perdu trop de temps toi et moi. Oui, je suis marié à Tanya mais je ne l'aime pas. Elle...

Brutalement, je plaque ma main sur sa bouche.

Son souffle chaud et saccadé s'écrase dans ma paume.

_Edward. Arrête-toi. Tu as ta fille qui t'attend avec ta mère. Ces personnes sont ta famille, ta vie. Moi, je n'ai pas cette place. Je l'ai eu il y a quelques années. En partant, j'ai tout laissé. Tout abandonné pour t'oublier. Je n'ai jamais réussi, mais peu importe. Toi tu as réussi. Tu exerces le métier qui te plaît, tu as une petite fille, une femme. Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce tableau et je ne la veux pas. Alors, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir. Oublie-moi Edward. Définitivement.

Les derniers mots prononcés ont été les plus durs à dire de toute ma misérable vie.

Je n'en pense pas un traître mot. Ai-je le choix?

Non.

Nous devons reprendre le cours de nos vies, sans se soucier du reste.

Des sanglots déchirants brisent le silence qui s'est fait dans la pièce.

De qui sont-ils?

Moi? Edward? Esmé? Carlie?

Aucune importance.

Je me dégage de son emprise et aussi vite que mes blessures me le permettent je pars.

_BELLA! NON! TU NE PEUX PAS! NON! JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE! TOI ET MOI À LA VIE À LA MORT! hurla-t-il d'une voix remplie de sanglots.

_Adieu Edward! Soufflai-je

J'arrive péniblement à sortir de ce lieu, devenu synonyme de douleur pour moi.

Pas de douleur physique, non, de douleur intérieure, oui.

Je dois engloutir ces derniers jours au plus profond de mon être jusqu'à les oublier.

Regagnant ma chambre, j'appelle Alice pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

Après une longue discussion avec les médecins, je suis enfin, autorisée à sortir sous lourdes surveillances médicales.

Peu importe. Tant que je suis dehors, loin de lui, de tout ça. Je m'accommode de tout.

**Pov Edward**

C'est impossible, je suis en plein cauchemar.

Je vais me réveiller et aller retrouver mon seul et unique amour.

Nous allons nous embrasser, nous aimer.

Elle et moi. Uniquement nous et rien d'autres.

Malheureusement, la réalité me rattrape.

Des petites mains chaudes me caressent le visage.

Ma fille, ma princesse.

Je suis toujours agenouillé dans l'enceinte de la cafétéria.

Carlie me regarde, inquiète.

J'ai tout gâché. J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt.

Pourquoi avoir attendu pour lui dire? Pourquoi ma mère et ma fille sont-elles ici?

Je me relève difficilement, emportant Carlie au passage.

Ses petits bras enserrent mon cou et me serrent fort contre elle.

Je vais à la rencontre de ma mère qui est restée figée sur place.

_Maman...dis-je

Elle me regarde ahurie quelques secondes.

Et me gifle violemment.

_Oh mon dieu! Edward! Tu as retrouvé Bella? Vous vous aimez? Elle est partie? Tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit!

Je reste con après la gifle magistrale qu'elle m'a donné.

Je la mérite, enfin je pense.

Ma petite puce extirpe son visage d'ange de mon cou et me demande:

_Papa? Pourquoi mamy elle t'a tapé? Et c'est qui la dame très zolie qui est partie?

_Oh ma puce. Je vais t'expliquer mais pas ici.

Je demande à ma mère d'emmener Carlie chez elle. Je les rejoindrai un peu plus tard.

J'embrasse longuement ma fille et cours en direction de la chambre de Bella.

Je refuse qu'elle me quitte à nouveau.

Ma famille c'est elle et ma fille.

Je dois lui dire tout ça.

Elle ne peut pas m'abandonner.

Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Impossible de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Si, je dois la perdre à nouveau, je ne sais pas si je pourrais ne serait-ce que survivre.

J'entre dans la chambre blanche.

Tout est vide.

Plus de vêtements, de draps froissés, de perfusions.

Seule son odeur divine flotte dans l'air me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je ne peux pas le concevoir. Je refuse de la laisser faire.

Elle doit m'écouter, me croire, me laisser m'expliquer.

Je l'ai laissée il y a 5 ans.

Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs.

Je vais me battre Bella, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous.

Après une dernière inspiration de son odeur délicate, je quitte la chambre sans un regard et pars rejoindre ma mère et ma fille.

Je vais leur expliquer, tout. Et supplier ma mère, douce et aimante de m'aider.

Notre famille ne sera au complet qu'avec mon ange.

Et je compte bien la compléter, pour toujours.

_**Je sais, je suis sadique, méchante, bonne à enfermer! Enfin ce que vous voulez! **_

_**Mais il nous faut ça pour avancer comme je le souhaite dans l'histoire!**_

_**Sinon, encore une petite pub pour une super fic bien citronnée maintenant! **_

_**C'est Destin ou hasard de Death in Vegas!**_

_**Alors un conseil, courez vite pour aller la lire et prévoyez une douche froide!**_

_**Bisous et à très vite **_

_**Marnchoups **_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Coucou les filles, pas de garçon ici à ma connaissance! Je sais je suis en retard pour poster mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire et un gros manque de sommeil! Bref, dernière ligne droite pour les examens! Courage à toutes!**_

_**Merci, merci, merci pour toutes ces reviews et mises en alertes favoris et auteurs! Ça me touche vraiment de voir que ma fic continue de vous plaire! **_

_**Chapitre assez court, un peu de transition! **_

_**Gros bisous à Mamoure21!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Notre famille ne sera au complet qu'avec mon ange._

_Et je compte bien la compléter, pour toujours._

**Pov Bella **

Mais pourquoi suis-je aussi conne? C'est pas possible!

Je croyais pouvoir avoir enfin droit au bonheur dans ses bras. Que nous serions réunis! Mais non, il faut croire que je ne peux pas être heureuse avec la personne que j'aime.

Trop de barrières sont entre nous. Les faire tomber est impossible.

Après mon coup de téléphone, Alice est venue me chercher rapidement. Elle s'est doutée que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle ne m'a pas posée de questions. Du moins, jusqu'à notre arrivée chez nous.

À peine, étais-je installée confortablement sur mon lit, enfin aussi confortablement que possible avec une jambe et un poignet cassés, que ma meilleure amie lança son assaut.

_Bella, j'ai été très patiente. Je ne t'ai pas forcée à me parler mais maintenant j'attends vraiment une explication. Tu m'as appelée en catastrophe, tu étais en larme. Alors s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi...

Je refrène difficilement les larmes qui affluent à mes paupières. J'inspire un grand coup et me lance dans mes explications.

_J'ai cru avoir le droit d'être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aime. Je pensais avoir un avenir dans ses bras, mais il faut croire que je ne mérite pas tout ça. Alice, il est marié et est papa d'une petite fille. Bien entendu, c'est Tanya qui a le mérite de bénéficier de tout ce bonheur! Ironisai-je

_Oh Bella! Je suis désolée. Il te l'a dit? Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé?

Je lui relate donc l'épisode de la cafétéria. En reparlant de ça, les images m'apparaissent. Sans pouvoir me contenir, je fonds en larmes dans les bras d'Alice.

Elle essaie de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux et en me murmurant des mots apaisants. Toutes ces émotions m'ont éreintée. C'est sans réellement m'en rendre compte que je m'endors, épuisée.

**Pov Edward **

Je mets peu de temps pour arriver à la villa de mes parents. Elle est située à la sortie de la ville. Une imposante et magnifique demeure. La majorité des parois est constituée d'immenses baies vitrées. Cet endroit est vraiment exceptionnel.

À peine ai-je mis un pieds hors de ma Volvo, qu'une petite furie haute comme trois pommes me saute dessus.

_Papaaaaaa! Enfin, tu es là!

Je la soulève du sol et la serre fort contre moi. Ma Carlie. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à remonter la pente douloureuse dans laquelle je me laissais sombrer.

_Oui, je suis là! Allez viens, rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid! Dis-je

Dans l'entrée, ma mère m'attend de pied ferme. Je me doute qu'elle a besoin d'explications. J'en dois également à ma fille. Elle ne doit pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à la cafétéria tout à l'heure.

_Carlie, j'ai fait des cookies tout à l'heure, ils sont encore chauds tu en veux? Demande ma mère

_Oh oui Mamie! Merci! Est-ce que je peux avoir du lait avec?

_Bien sûr ma chérie! Allez suis-moi dans la cuisine! Et toi Edward, va au salon, je te rejoins!

Son ton ne me laisse aucune issue. C'est loin d'être une proposition mais plutôt un ordre. J'ai l'impression, l'espace de quelques minutes d'être un petit garçon pris en faute.

J'embrasse ma fille sur le front et prends la direction du salon où trône mon premier piano.

Je le caresse légèrement du plat de la main. Je me rappelle quand je jouais pour Bella. Elle adorait ça. Nous passions des heures et des heures, tous deux, assis sur ce même banc. Moi à jouer, composer et elle à me regarder, m'écouter.

Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par ma mère. Nous nous installons sur l'un des canapés en cuir blanc de la pièce.

_Où est Carlie? Demandai-je

_Elle est à l'étage. Je lui ai expliqué que nous devions avoir une discussion d'adulte. Elle joue dans sa chambre. Maintenant Edward, tu as intérêt de m'expliquer!

_Maman, je vais tout te dire. Mais ne me coupe pas d'accord?

Elle acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et je commence mon récit. Nos retrouvailles à la suite de son accident, notre déclaration d'amour l'un pour l'autre, ma rencontre avec Alice, mon blocage pour lui parler de Tanya et Carlie...

Ma mère m'écoute attentivement, tantôt souriante, tantôt pleurant...

À la fin de mon récit, je suis essoufflé. La pression retombe. Mes larmes débordent. Je refuse de croire que je viens de la perdre une seconde fois. L'avoir retrouvée est un vrai cadeau du ciel. Ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie une fois m'a anéanti, je ne pourrais pas supporter de seconde rupture.

Esmée me berce comme un enfant pendant que je sanglote lamentablement. Je me laisse aller dans cette douce étreinte réconfortante. Peu à peu, je reprends contenance. Je me dégage des bras de ma mère. J'efface de mes mains les traces de mes larmes avant de regarder ma mère.

_Edward, je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tout s'arrangera, n'en doute pas. Bella et toi êtes liés et ça rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Depuis tout jeune, elle et toi êtes indissociables. La vie a fait que vous avez pu vous retrouver, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ne désespère pas mon fils.

_Merci Maman. Mais j'ai vraiment été con. J'aurais dû lui parler de mon mariage foireux, de ma fille. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin préférant rester sur son nuage que de faire face à la réalité des choses.

_Ne dis pas ça Edward! Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux et d'oublier pendant quelques instants les difficultés de la vie.

_Peut-être! Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital avec Carlie tout à l'heure?

_Ah! Ta fille voulait aller voir ton père au travail. Tu sais qu'elle adore parader dans les couloirs dans les bras de son papy! Rigola ma mère

_Oui, je sais, ma fille aime faire sa petite starlette parfois! M'esclaffai-je à mon tours.

Avec ma mère, nous continuons à parler de Bella. Je lui parle de sa vie ici à Boston, des raisons de son départ... La sonnerie de mon portable nous interrompt. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder l'identifiant de l'appelant et décroche.

_Allo!

_Edward Cullen! Espèce de petit con sans cervelle! Tu mériterais que je t'enfonce mes Jimmy Choo dans tes précieuses parties pour avoir été aussi bête! Tu te rends compte dans quel état est Bella hein? Elle est ravagée, complètement désespérée. Et tout ça c'est ta faute et uniquement ta faute...

_Alice...tentai-je

_Tais-toi et écoute-moi! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu étais marié et que tu étais père? Jamais je ne t'aurais encouragé à avouer tes sentiments à Bella! Tu crois pas qu'elle a assez souffert comme ça! Sérieusement Edward! Tu aimes si peu Bella pour la faire souffrir à ce point? Et...

_Bordel Alice! Laisse-moi en placer une merde! Écoute, je vais tout t'expliquer et tu comprendras certaines choses je pense. J'aime Bella, du plus profond de mon être et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça! Rejoins-moi au Starbuck de Cambridge Street dans une heure! Je répondrai à toutes tes questions et tu verras que jamais je n'ai envisagé de faire du mal à Bella! Elle est ma vie!

_Très bien, j'y serai! Mais n'attends pas de moi que je sois conciliante, je te préviens!

_Je n'en attends pas moins de toi! À tout à l'heure!

_Oui, bye!

Je raccroche et vais retrouver ma mère.

_Maman, je suis désolé, je dois partir. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella! Si quelqu'un peut m'aider, c'est elle.

_Vas-y mon chéri! Je m'occupe de Carlie! Et ne reviens pas tant que tu n'as pas obtenu gain de cause! Ne laisse pas tomber! Bella est comme ma fille tu sais, et vous voir heureux est primordial pour moi !

_Jamais je laisserai tomber maman! Elle est mon ange depuis toujours et pour toujours.

J'embrasse ma mère et monte expliquer à ma fille mon départ. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je suis en route pour le café. Alice peut m'aider, il le faut!

Bella, je te promets de te rendre heureuse pour le restant de tes jours.

_**Je ne suis pas trop fière de ce chapitre! Donnez moi votre avis quand même!**_

_**Please, please, please! ( Tu vois Lil'0, i'm speack english) mdr!**_

_**Bisous **_

_**Ps: J'ai un compte Twitter pour celles qui veulent suivre l'évolution de mes chapitres! **_

_**/marnchoups**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Un chapitre tout beau tout chaud...commenté par les meilleures, j'ai nommé Lil'0 et Mamoure!**_

_**Gros bisous à vous les filles!**_

_**Je suis super contente les filles, j'ai exactement 300 reviews tout pile! Un pur bonheur pour moi...merci beaucoup!**_

_**Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos amoureux torturés! On se retrouve en bas! **_

**Pov Edward**

Sur le trajet pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec Alice, je me torture inlassablement l'esprit. J'ai été con de ne pas lui avoir avoué l'existence de Tanya et de Carlie. J'aurais dû tout lui raconter mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et ai tout gardé pour moi.

À cause de ma connerie, j'ai encore une fois blessé Bella. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l'avoir et de la faire encore souffrir autant. Tout ça à cause de moi et uniquement moi. J'ai ouvert les yeux sur mon amour pour elle trop tard, je me suis enlisé dans une situation que j'ai du mal à maîtriser._**(N/L: J'ai envie de dire que sur ce coup là Edou tu as pas assuré une cacahuète) (N/A: Edou? C'est vrai tue l'amour ton surnom là ptdr)**_

Je me retrouve marié à une personne pour qui je n'ai aucun sentiment amoureux, uniquement de la haine. Dans ce malheur, certes Carlie est née mais elle ne mérite pas d'avoir une mère comme Tanya. J'ai bousillé la vie de ma meilleure amie et je continue de le faire en ne lui révélant pas la vérité.

Il me faut reprendre ma vie en main et arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je vais me battre contre la personne avec qui je suis marié. Je veux dissoudre ce mariage, rendre à ma fille et à mon âme sœur la vie qu'elles méritent. Il est temps pour moi de prendre le taureau par les cornes. ( N/B:ENFIN! )_**(N/L: perso j'ai l'image en tête et franchement il fait chaud tout à coup hihi) (N/A: Oh oui, imaginez les filles, torse nu en sueur...oups je m'égare...je garde ça pour plus tard)**_

J'arrive à destination avec quelques minutes de retard. Je gare ma Volvo sur un emplacement de libre et m'extrait du véhicule afin de retrouver Alice. En pénétrant dans le Starbuck, je la repère installée à une table avec, devant elle, sa boisson chaude.

J'accélère mon pas et vais à sa rencontre. Son regard rempli de colère à mon encontre se pose sur moi.

_En plus d'être un gros con tu n'es même pas à l'heure! Tu es désespérant Edward Cullen! (N/B : ça démarre fort! le petit lutin est en colère ! )_**(N/L: moi je dis: AIE)**_

OUCH! _**(N/L: ah ben non lui il dit OUCH lol)**_ (**N/A: mdr)**

Elle commence fort. Je ne peux lui en vouloir elle a raison. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle et de son aide. Si quelqu'un peut m'aider à reconquérir Bella et à accepter qu'elle écoute mes explications c'est Alice. Notre amitié est certes très récente mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à ce petit lutin survolté.

Je prends place en face d'elle, ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. L'affaire ne sera pas facile.

_Je suis désolé Alice. Pour tout. Concernant mon retard, il y avait beaucoup de circulation et j'ai dû traverser la ville pour venir te rejoindre. Mes parents habitent en dehors de Boston.

_Mouai. Si tu m'as fait venir ce n'est pas pour me parler de la circulation je suppose. Alors je t'écoute. Et je veux TOUT savoir! Ne t'avise pas d'oublier certaines choses cette fois Edward.

_Tu as raison Alice. Si je t'ai demandé de venir, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je suis parfaitement conscient d'avoir encore une fois fait souffrir Bella. Je ne le voulais pas. Je souhaitais tout lui avouer dès sa sortie de l'hôpital mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu ce temps là. Peux-tu au moins me dire comment elle va?

_Tu veux savoir comment elle va? Elle est effondrée. Bella m'a téléphonée en me suppliant de venir la chercher à l'hôpital. Je suis arrivée et elle était à moitié hystérique. Après de longues négociations avec les médecins, ils ont enfin accepté de la laisser sortir mais sous conditions, tu t'en doutes. Arrivées chez nous, elle m'a enfin racontée l'épisode de la cafétéria. Figure-toi, que Bella pense ne pas avoir droit au bonheur et encore moins dans tes bras. Pour elle, c'est un amour impossible. Elle s'est finalement endormie après avoir pleuré longuement dans mes bras. Voilà comment elle va Edward et tout ça grâce à toi. Tu peux être fier de toi! _**(N/L: euh faut pas abuser non plus hein, Bella elle est partie comme une voleuse sans rien écouter alors hein pouet d'abord:p)**_

Je ne peux empêcher les larmes de couler librement sur mes joues. Savoir que mon ange souffre et se pense interdite de bonheur me ravage de l'intérieur. Si une personne mérite plus que tout d'être heureuse sur cette terre c'est bien Isabella Swan. Une femme si gentille, douce, altruiste, belle...

Je reprends difficilement contenance. J'essuie rageusement mes larmes et ose affronter le regard d'Alice. Celui-ci est toujours aussi colérique mais j'y distingue peut-être une infime lueur de tristesse et de compassion.

_Je te remercie de ta franchise Alice. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Mais, je veux juste te demander une faveur. Avant de me juger, laisse-moi t'expliquer tout depuis ces 5 années écoulées. La suppliai-je

_Je t'écoute Edward. Si je suis ici, c'est pour ça. Entendre ton récit.

_Merci. Il y a 5 ans, j'habitais dans un superbe loft avec ma meilleure amie. Bella et moi étions inséparables. Nous avons toujours eu une relation fusionnelle. Si bien, que les gens autour de nous pensaient que nous formions un couple. Ça nous faisait sourire. Je savais déjà à cette époque, que j'aimais Bella. Mais je ne m'étais jamais demandé si c'était un amour fraternel ou amoureux. Je me laissais porter dans notre relation. Ça me convenait parfaitement. Puis, j'ai rencontré Tanya. Belle fille, blonde, taille mannequin, intelligente. Nous sommes sortis ensemble. Notre relation me plaisait bien à l'époque. Enfin, je me laissais porter si je peux dire. J'étais un gamin de 23 ans impliqué dans une relation de couple que je ne maîtrisais pas. Inconsciemment ou non, je laissais Tanya régenter un peu tout.

J'ose un regard vers Alice et celle-ci me fixe impassible. M'indiquant juste d'un signe de la main à continuer mon histoire. J'inspire un grand coup et reprends.

_ Elle choisissait nos sorties, nos rendez-vous...Quand elle dénigrait Bella...je...je ne disais rien. Je ne répliquais pas. Pourtant ça me poignardait en plein cœur. Les mois ont passé et je sentais Bella quitter peu à peu notre cocon. Elle me manquait énormément mais Tanya ne me laissait pas le temps ni le choix de réagir. Un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'ai pas su comment faire. Elle l'a encore une fois fait pour moi. Faisant des plans de mariage, d'emménagement...j'étais un pantin entre ses mains. Je disais uniquement ce qu'elle voulait entendre ou je ne répondais pas.

Je me souviens qu'elle m'a envoyé acheter du champagne pour fêter ça. Pour un étudiant en médecine, ça la fout mal d'aller acheter de l'alcool pour fêter la grossesse de sa copine. Mais j'ai obtempéré. En revenant au loft, j'ai trouvé une Bella figée et une Tanya toute souriante. Et là j'ai compris mes erreurs mais je n'ai rien fait. Quelques heures plus tard, elle m'avait quitté et mon enfer a débuté.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris les raisons de son départ précipité. J'ai tenté de la rechercher, sans résultat. Je me suis laissé tomber au fond du gouffre, refusant toutes les mains tendues. Tanya piquait des colères monstrueuses en traitant Bella de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Un jour, j'ai littéralement explosé. J'ai hurlé à Tanya mon refus de bébé et de mariage. Je me rendais compte des sentiments qui me liaient à Bella. Mais c'était trop tard, pour tout. J'ai été obligé d'épouser cette femme enceinte de mon bébé. Elle me menaçait de s'enfuir avec mon enfant. Je me suis donc marié. Ce qui m'a permis de survivre a été l'arrivée de Carlie et l'espoir fou de retrouver un jour ma Bella.

Les années se sont écoulées. Tanya n'était jamais présente. Toujours en train de faire la fête et d'aller s'envoyer en l'air à droite et à gauche. J'ai contacté des avocats pour mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Rien ne pouvait être fait. Aucune preuve n'était acceptable pour démontrer les menaces de Tanya à mon encontre. Parallèlement, j'ai continué mes études de médecine, gérant l'éducation de ma fille, mes cours et mon mariage foiré.

Un jour, sans explications, elle est partie. Me laissant ma fille et moi seul. Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme de médecin. Après avoir prévenu l'avocat gérant mon affaire de divorce, nous avons emménagé ici. Mes parents ont suivi. Ils ont été présents durant toutes ces années. Ils m'ont aidé avec Carlie et à sortir la tête du trou. Et voilà où j'en suis 5 ans plus tard. Tu sais tout Alice. _**(N/L: essuie une larme sur sa joue mais pense quand même qu'il a été bien bête…)**_

Pendant toute la durée de mon récit, j'ai gardé la tête baissée. Je refuse de rencontrer le regard de mon amie. À cet instant, je me sens misérable. Déballer ma triste vie me fait me rendre compte à quel point je suis pathétique. Encore une fois.

Une main douce se pose sur la mienne. Je relève la tête légèrement pour affronter Alice. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire que je suis incapable de lui rendre.

_Edward, je te remercie de ta franchise. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu tout ça. Tu as dû et tu dois encore te battre pour être libre. Je t'admire. Tu as réussi à mener tes études à bien et à élever ta fille malgré les horreurs que Tanya vous a fait subir. Mais par contre, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Bella? Si elle est partie, c'est pour ne pas assister en tant que spectatrice à ta vie de famille. Donc, elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi choquée de voir Carlie.

_Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Alice. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Tanya. J'étais vraiment un pantin et pourtant ce n'est pas mon caractère de me laisser guider mes faits et gestes par quelqu'un. Peut-être que Bella a essayé d'occulter les raisons de son départ. Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ai envie et besoin de lui parler. Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments à Bella. Je l'aime à en crever Alice. C'est elle et ce sera toujours elle. Les choses avec Tanya ne sont pas encore réglées mais j'ai bon espoir. Ça fait maintenant quelques temps qu'elle a quitté le domicile conjugal, si on peut dire, et qu'elle a délaissé complétement sa fille sans se préoccuper du reste. D'après mon avocat, l'accord du divorce serait en bonne voie. Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de Bella dans ma vie. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça le sera toujours. J'ai besoin de toi Alice. Elle n'acceptera jamais de me rencontrer sinon...

_Edward, je vais t'aider. J'ai toujours eu comme un sixième sens et pour moi, Bella et toi êtes véritablement faits l'un pour l'autre. Il y a une telle alchimie entre vous que quand nous sommes dans la pièce avec vous, on se sent presque de trop. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, quoiqu'elle en dise et toi aussi. Je te promets que tu vas retrouver ton âme sœur. Il ne peut en être autrement. _**(N/L: Alice tu rock, t'es mon héros de la journée)**_

_Je te remercie Alice. Je ne sais pas comment mais je te revaudrai ça.

Nous continuons à discuter encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne doive partir retrouver ma Bella. Nous avons décidé que je viendrai à leur appartement ce soir. Comme mon ange ne peut se déplacer, ce sera certainement plus simple. Il est prévu que je vienne et qu'Alice s'éclipse chez Jasper pour nous laisser entre nous.

J'appréhende grandement ces retrouvailles. Mais je veux au moins qu'elle accepte de m'écouter. Avant d'aller retrouver ma meilleure amie, je retourne chez moi me changer et aller chercher des affaires pour Carlie que je vais aller déposer chez mes parents.

**Pov Bella **

Je me suis réveillée seule dans ma chambre. Alice a dû sortir car aucun bruit ne vient troubler le lourd silence de l'appartement.

J'en ai profité pour réfléchir. Tous ces évènements se répètent sans cesse dans mon esprit. Mes retrouvailles avec Edward, nos quelques jours en couple et la rencontre imprévue avec sa fille.

Je pense que j'étais plus choquée qu'autre chose. Car si je me souviens bien, j'ai quitté mon meilleur ami il y a 5 ans car il était fiancé à Tanya qui attendait son enfant. Et cet enfant est Carlie. Une magnifique petite fille ressemblant énormément à son papa.

Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi m'avouer son amour? La seule personne apte à me donner ces réponses est Edward. Je me suis emballée tout à l'heure en lui disant adieu. Avant d'être l'homme que j'aime, il est mon meilleur ami. Et il l'a toujours été.

Je ne peux me résoudre à le quitter encore une fois comme ça. Nous devons parler, tout mettre à plat et là seulement je pourrais tourner la page.

Je vais souffrir, énormément mais il mérite le bonheur. Qui suis-je pour le priver de ça! Personne._**(N/L: RRRRrrrr j'aime pas quand elle se dénigre!)**_

J'ai besoin de le voir, une dernière fois. Le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras, inspirer son odeur, m'en repaitre comme si ma vie en dépendait. Même si c'est le cas.

Je crois que j'ai toujours aimé Edward et je l'aimerai toujours. Notre promesse à la vie à la mort prend tout son sens maintenant.

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par la porte d'entrée qui claque. Quelques secondes après, je vois la bouille de mon petit lutin apparaître dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

_Coucou Bella! Tu as bien dormi?

_Coucou Lily! Ça va oui...mais là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. Tu pourrais m'aider s'il-te-plaît à me rendre à la salle de bain.

_Bien sûr. Bouge-pas, je vais te chercher ton fauteuil de malheur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, douchée et habillée d'une nuisette imposée par Alice, je suis affalée sur le canapé devant un épisode de Docteur House. J'adore cette série.**(N/B : Moi aussi ! :-))(N/A: Je veux un Doc comme lui moi ou comme Edward ptre...lol)** Je trouve ma meilleure amie bien guillerette depuis son retour.

_Alice, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur? Tu étais où tout à l'heure pour que ça te rende si joyeuse?

_Ah, si tu savais Bella. J'étais avec Jazz, nous sommes allés nous balader en amoureux puis après le désir nous a consumé donc nous avons fui chez lui pour laisser libre cours à nos envies! Rigola-t-elle

_Stop! Pas de détails, je t'en supplie! Dis-je

_Tu es vraiment coincée Bella! Je suis sûre que tu sais même plus comment ça marche. Plus de cinq ans que tu n'as pas eu de rapports sexuels! C'est grave quand même!

_C'est bon Alice! Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ma non vie sexuelle! Sinon, que fais-tu ce soir? Tu revois Jazz?

_L'art de changer de sujet! Oui, je vois Jazz, il m'amène manger au resto. Si tu savais. Ce mec est vraiment parfait! S'extasia-t-elle

_Je le sais Lily! Et tu le mérites.

_Toi aussi Bella. Quoique tu penses, tu le mérites et ce bonheur une seule personne peut te l'apporter et c'est Edward. Vous vous aimez, c'est irrévocable. Rien ne pourra changer ça Bella. Cesse de lutter. J'aimerai que tu me fasses une promesse. Accepte de l'écouter s'il-te-plaît.

_Alice, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Il a une vie de famille, il est père. J'ai décidé tout à l'heure d'accepter de l'écouter une dernière fois afin de pouvoir tourner la page. Donc je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle me lance un regard à vous tuer sur place. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas.

_Isabella Marie Swan! Écoute! Non seulement tu vas l'écouter mais tu vas arrêter de te dénigrer.(_**N/L: AAAAAA elle dit comme moi! Alice c'est décidé t'es la meilleure)**_

La seule page que tu vas tourner, c'est celle de tes mauvais moments. L'avenir qui se profile pour toi sera heureux et dans les bras d'Edward. Nul part ailleurs. Alors arrête de te chercher des excuses! Maintenant, je m'en vais me préparer.

Elle se lève comme une furie et me laisse là, assise sur ce canapé, seule. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Croire ma meilleure amie ou rester sur mes gardes et procéder comme je l'avais décidé. Je m'allonge et enfouie ma tête entre mes mains.

_Putain mais quelle merde! Quelle idée de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami! Je l'aime tellement que jamais je n'arriverai à tirer un trait! Bordel, fais chier! Rageai-je

_Ne tire surtout pas un trait. Jamais...me souffla cette douce voix. _**(N/L: gloups)**_ **(N/A: t'as avalé ton chewing gum lil'0? lol)**

Je me redresse d'un coup et fait face à un magnifique visage où reflète tout l'amour qu'il me porte.

Et là, toutes les réponses à mes questions me sautent aux yeux. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui. Je vais l'écouter et je vais tout faire pour faire partie de la vie de cet homme que j'aime éperdument.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi il est là, je n'écoute pas ce qu'il a à me dire, je ne réfléchis plus.

Nous règlerons tout ça demain. Nous nous avouerons tout sans exception mais là pour le moment, j'ai besoin de me retrouver dans mon cocon où lui seul et moi pouvons accéder.

_Bella...je... commença-t-il

Je ne le laisse pas finir. Je dépose mes lèvres légèrement sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

_Chut Edward. Demain, je te promets que demain nous parlerons de tout ça. Mais maintenant, tu vas me prendre dans tes bras et me créer cette bulle où nous sommes si bien. Je t'aime, je le sais et j'en suis sûre. Je ne fuirais plus, jamais. Je te demande juste de nous laisser quelques heures de répits avant d'affronter la réalité.

Durant tout mon petit discours, ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens. Je dois lui paraître complétement dérangée mais je m'en fiche. J'ai décidé et rien ne changera ça.

Après quelques secondes qui m'ont paru extrêmement longues, il me souffle un d'accord et me soulève telle une plume et me cale contre lui. Ma tête se pose contre son torse, mes mains s'accroche à sa nuque. Je me détends complétement et laisse une douce torpeur m'envahir.

Le silence n'est ni pesant ni angoissant. Je suis bien, à ma place et je le sais.

Parfois des «je t'aime» trouble le calme de l'appartement. Je les accueille avec joie. Je ferme les yeux avec l'esprit et le corps reposé.

À partir de maintenant, j'ai le pressentiment que tout sera plus simple. À nous deux, nous pourrons tout vaincre. _**(N/L: C'est beau l'amour!)**_ **(N/A:ça fait niais un peu cette fin nn? lol)**

_**Alors ça vous plais toujours? **_

_**Vous vous attentidiez à ça? **_

_**Non, je le sais bien lol! A partir de maintenant, je pense plus me focaliser sur l'évolution de leur relation car mine de rien passer de l'amitié fusionnelle à l'amour, c'est pas facile, facile!**_

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! **_

_**N'oubliez pas la petite bulle! **_

_**Biz **_

_**MArn**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Coucou les filles! Alors ça y est, en vacances? Les exam's sont finis? Un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire...régalez vous surtout! **_

_**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews! Ça me booste toujours alors ne lésinez pas! **_

_**Je ne le dis pas assez souvent mais les personnages appartiennent uniquement à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec! **_

_**Un énorme bisous à Mamoure21! Toujours fidèle au poste. C'est grâce à elle que mes écrits ne sont pas bourrés de fautes! Lol**_

_**Ma lil'0 jtm fort! Et les filles, un conseil, allez lire sa fic! Coup de cœur assuré! Les signes! **_

_**Assez blablaté pour aujourd'hui, place au chapitre 14! **_

**Pov Edward **

Après avoir tout révélé à Alice, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'un poids en moins pesait sur mes épaules. Parler de ces dernières années n'est jamais réjouissant, je suis honteux de m'être laissé embrigader par Tanya mais je ne pourrai rien y changer. ******(N/L : ben t'es un mec c'est tout :p) (N/A: mdr!)**

Je suis chez mes parents à faire les cents pas, mon portable à la main, attendant désespérément des nouvelles d'Alice. Je vais pouvoir revoir la femme que j'aime et tout lui expliquer. Assez de temps est passé, et trop de non-dits sont encore présents dans nos vies. **(N/B : ça c'est clair! il est temps qu'ils parlent!)********(N/L : ça c'est le cas de le dire...)**** (N/A: Oui, ça a trainé en longueur)**

Il y a à peine 24h que nous sommes séparés mais elle me manque affreusement. Une partie de moi est partie avec elle. Je me sens bancal. Seule sa présence pourra combler ce sentiment de mal être qui emplit mon corps.

J'ai brièvement expliqué à ma mère ma discussion avec Alice. Je sais que je dois beaucoup d'explications à mon entourage, à mon père, à ma fille et surtout à mon ange. La priorité pour le moment c'est Bella et uniquement elle.

Après un temps d'attente qui m'a paru infiniment long, mon portable vibre dans ma main. Il me signale l'arrivée d'un message. Je m'empresse de le lire en espérant fortement que ce soit Alice.

Bingo

_**Ramène ton cul au plus vite**_

_**J'en peux plus! **_

_**522 Cambridge Street **_

_**Beacon Hill**_

_**Alice **_

_**(N/B: rapide, clair, efficace : Alice quoi lol )(N/A:Efficace le lutin)**_

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je cours littéralement jusqu'à ma Volvo, non sans avoir embrassé ma fille au préalable et prévenu ma mère de mon départ. Une fois en voiture, je m'insère dans la circulation. Je dois être chanceux, car en moins de dix minutes j'arrive en bas de la bâtisse où habitent les filles.

L'appartement se situent dans un immeuble au style très anglais.**(********N/L : dédicace à mon Binou ? mdrrr, pardon)**

. Les murs sont en briques rouges révélant une façade arrondie donnant du cachet à l'endroit. Des volets verts encadrent les fenêtres. La porte d'entrée est dominé par un drapeau américain flottant au grès du vent. ******(N/L : Chercher l'erreur... le drapeau américain sur des maisons anglais... moi je dis ça je dis rien ptdrrrr)(N/A: Euhh...la fatigue surement qui m'a fais écrire ça mdr)**

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et m'empresse de me rendre auprès de Bella. Après avoir monté deux volets de marches, je n'ai pas voulu attendre l'ascenseur, j'arrive enfin devant la porte.

L'appréhension me serre le ventre. J'ai l'impression que des jours voir des semaines se sont écoulés depuis que ma «meilleure amie» a découvert que j'avais une fille. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle m'écoute.

J'expire fortement et lève la main pour toquer mais je n'en ai pas le temps. Un petit lutin apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Elle me tire littéralement à l'intérieur et m'amène dans une pièce que j'identifie comme sa chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration qu'Alice prend la parole.

_Edward, tu as intérêt de réparer tes erreurs car elle est insupportable. Toujours à se dénigrer et j'en passe. Alors je t'en supplie, pour notre bonheur à tous fais quelque chose. **(N/B : et dépêche!)(N/A: Oui, on vous veux ensemble mtn!)**

_Alice, je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger les choses entre nous. Je ne supporterai plus la distance entre nous encore bien longtemps. Où est-elle? Demandai-je

_Je n'en attends pas moins de toi! **(N/B : moi aussi!)** Elle est sur le canapé dans le salon. Bon moi j'y vais, Jazz m'attend! Ciao! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

_Bonne soirée Alice et….merci! Soufflai-je

_Ouai ouai...ah au fait, elle n'est pas au courant que tu es là! ******(N/L : ça sent le roussi mon ptit!)**

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer encore une fois, elle est partie. Une vraie pile électrique cette fille. Il est courageux Jazz pensai-je. **(N/B : je trouve aussi ;))(N/A: La médaille du courage pour Jazz lol)**

Après m'être calmé durant quelques secondes, je me décide à trouver ma belle. Le salon n'est pas difficile à trouver. Cette pièce est éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres où le soleil ricoche sur les murs.

Un parquet clair est posé au sol. Le mur face à moi est rouge sang. Une table en verre entourée de chaises design noires composent le coin salle à manger. Une cheminée séparent les deux puits de lumière donnant un aspect coocooning à l'endroit. Un fauteuil et un grand canapé blanc formant un L encadrent une table basse en bois.

La décoration est simple mais magnifique tout comme mon ange qui est affalée sur le sofa le visage entre les mains. Elle souffle fortement comme pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

Je reste quelques secondes à l'observer. Elle est uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette rose pâle agrémentée de voilages brodés au niveau de la poitrine. Elle laisse entrevoir le galbe de ses seins. La taille du vêtement laisse voir ses longues et fines jambes.

Je secoue doucement ma tête pour m'enlever les idées lubriques qui se forment dans ma tête.**(N/B:** **oui c'est pas le moment! quoique... )(N/A: mdr Mamoure! En manque de Lemon? lol) **Je m'avance doucement vers Bella. Celle-ci ne réagit pas quand je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Je reste là à l'observer. Je suis coupé par la prise de parole de mon ange.

_Putain mais quelle merde! Quelle idée de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami! Je l'aime tellement que jamais je n'arriverai à tirer un trait! Bordel, fais chier! Ragea-t-elle

Un élan d'espoir me traverse de part en part. Elle m'aime toujours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre.

_Ne tire surtout pas un trait. Jamais...**(N/L : Gloups)(N/A: Et un chewing-gum en moins, un! lol)**

Elle se redresse subitement à l'entente de ma voix. Je la contemple amoureusement. Elle est si belle, si naturelle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre sans elle toutes ces années. Durant tout ce temps, la femme de ma vie était à mes côtés et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard.

Bella me fixe de son regard chocolaté. Son visage reflète toutes sortes d'émotions. Je ne saurai dire laquelle prédomine. La détermination peut-être...

Je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien dire. Je suis venu ici pour tout lui expliquer et surtout pour la convaincre d'accepter de faire partie de ma vie...définitivement.

_Bella...je...commençai-je

Mais elle ne me laisse pas poursuivre. Elle interrompt mon début de parole par ses douces lèvres sucrées sur les miennes. Elle se dégage doucement de ma bouche et pose son front contre le mien, ancrant son regard au mien.

_Chut Edward. Demain, je te promets que demain nous parlerons de tout ça. Mais maintenant, tu vas me prendre dans tes bras et me créer cette bulle où nous sommes si bien. Je t'aime, je le sais et j'en suis sûre. Je ne fuirai plus, jamais. Je te demande juste de nous laisser quelques heures de répits avant d'affronter la réalité.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de sa demande. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Faut-il encore repousser l'échéance des révélations? Ne changera-t-elle pas d'avis demain?

Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens et ce que j'y vois ne me trompe pas. Je lui souffle un d'accord presque inaudible et j'attire son corps chaud et souple contre le mien. Sa tête repose sur mon torse et ses petits mains s'accrochent à ma nuque. Son odeur délicieuse envahit l'espace et je m'en régale.

Je sens son corps se détendre considérablement. Le silence reprend sa place dans la pièce mais il n'est ni gênant ni lourd. Je plonge mon nez dans sa chevelure brune et inspire fortement l'arôme de fraise qui s'en dégage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui souffler des «je t'aime» de temps en temps. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle me répond positivement. Je ne sais combien de temps s'est écoulé mais je sens le souffle chaud de Bella caresser mon torse à travers ma chemise. Elle s'est endormie.

Prenant garde à ses blessures, je me lève du canapé en faisait attention à ne pas la réveiller et part à la recherche de sa chambre. **(N/L : il est vraiment trop chou! Je commande le même pour mon anniv et mon bts :p)(Tout nu avec un petit nœud?...OK...je sors mdr)**

Après deux essais infructueux, je la trouve enfin. Je dépose précautionneusement ma princesse sur son grand lit et la recouvre de sa couette. Je me détache légèrement d'elle mais elle agrippe ma main et me supplie de rester.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour accéder à sa demande. Après avoir enlevé mes chaussures et ma chemise, je me glisse dans le lit avec elle. Immédiatement, sa tête vient reposer au creux de mon cou et sa main blessée se pose sur mon torse. Sa jambe blessée s'étend sur les miennes.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'accéder à sa demande mais je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme situation. Ma Bella dans mes bras. Le sommeil ne me gagnant pas, je me décide à contempler l'espace privé de ma belle. C'est une pièce décorée avec goût et impeccablement rangé. Le lit trône au milieu de la pièce, contre un mur matelassé de tissus violets. Deux commodes blanches, style Louis XV encadrent la tête de lit. Près de la fenêtre deux fauteuils Voltaire entourent une petite table inondée de livres. Sur un mur parallèle à la fenêtre,une armoire aux grandes portes miroirs est appuyée. Et enfin, face au lit, une immense bibliothèque comble le dernier pan de mur. Elle regorge de livres en tous genres. **N/L : hey je suis jalouse!)**

Je finis par arrêter mon inspection de la chambre et reporte mon regard sur le corps lové contre moi. Je caresse doucement pour ne pas la réveiller ses longs cheveux bruns. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Pov Bella **

La tête enfouie dans mes oreillers, j'émerge doucement des bras de Morphée. Je tâtonne le lit à la recherche d'Edward mais la place qu'il a occupé cette nuit est vide et froide. Avant que je ne puisse m'engourdir le cerveau de questions inutiles, des bruits en provenance de la cuisine se font entendre.

Je m'assoie et me laisse glisser difficilement sur le fauteuil roulant installé à proximité de mon lit. Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Edward a toujours été prévenant et les années n'ont pas changé ce trait de caractère.

Je me dirige maladroitement vers la cuisine. Je m'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte et observe l'homme que j'aime s'activer aux fourneaux. Il est uniquement vêtu de son jean me laissant une magnifique vue sur son dos musclé. J'observe sans relâche ses muscles se contracter au moindre de ses mouvements. J'en baverais presque mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin comme on dit.**(N/L : Re Gloups)(N/A: Et voilà Lil'0 s'est étouffée avec son chewing-gum! J'appelle le Doc' Cullen lol)**

. Et Edward choisit ce moment pour se rendre compte de ma présence.

_Hey Bella! Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venu t'aider! Me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en déposant un long et doux baiser sur mon front.

_Hey! Tu sais Edward, je suis pas totalement invalide, j'arrive à me débrouiller seule! Rigolai-je

_Allez, viens là! Le petit déjeuner est prêt et nous allons le prendre au lit.

Il passe ses bras sous mon corps et me plaque contre son torse dur avant de prendre la direction de ma chambre. Il me dépose délicatement sur mon lit avant de repartir chercher le plateau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparait les bras chargés de victuailles me donnant l'eau à la bouche.

Nous dégustons dans un quasi silence notre repas. Chacun perdus dans nos pensées. Le moment est venu de parler sérieusement de notre relation et de ce qui va avec. J'appréhende grandement mais je n'ai plus peur. Du moins dans une moindre mesure. Edward doit avoir compris car il nous débarrasse des effets de notre petit déjeuner et ancre son regard au mien.

Et là, il me raconte tout, dans les moindres détails. Il ne souhaite n'avoir plus aucun secret pour moi. Le chantage de Tanya, sa vie désastreuse avec elle, la naissance de sa fille qui l'a aidé à remonter la pente, sa demande de divorce qui traîne en longueur, mon départ et les répercussions que ça a engendré.

Nous nous confions mutuellement nos peurs, nos craintes, nos envies, nos désirs.

Beaucoup de larmes sont versées, des sourires sont faits. Je me sens mieux d'avoir pu tout lui raconter moi aussi. Les raisons de mon départ, ma déchéance personnelle sur le plan social, amoureux et professionnel.

Rien n'est laissé de côté. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme poids vient de me quitter et Edward aussi. Nous allons nous consacrer à notre avenir ensemble. Bien entendu, nous avons longuement parlé de Carlie sa fille. Je me doute bien qu'elle fera partie intégrante de nos vies et je l'accepte pleinement mais elle?

_Tu voudrais bien que je te la présente Bella? Me demanda Edward

_Heu...oui mais si elle ne m'aime pas? M'inquiétai-je

_De tout ce qui pourrait te faire peur, c'est qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas qui t'inquiète? Tu ne changeras jamais ma Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas elle t'aime déjà et tu sais pourquoi?

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête.

_Parce que tu me rends heureux. Je t'aime tellement mon ange. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés. Jamais Bella, tu m'entends? **(N/L : Mais euhhhhh mon rimmel alors! Pffff *snif*)(N/A: Achètes du waterproof mtn lol)**

_Je t'aime aussi. Je te le promets. À la vie à la mort, je n'oublie pas. Jamais.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à parler de nous, de nos familles, des futurs retrouvailles, de son divorce...

Vers 18H30, il me quitte pour aller retrouver sa fille. J'ai tout de même un pincement au cœur à l'idée de le quitter. Bien qu'il m'est proposé de venir chez lui, je préfère attendre qu'il discute avec Carlie de la relation que nous entretenons son père et moi.

Après un long et lent baiser langoureux, je m'affale dans mon lit où l'odeur d'Edward embaume mes draps. Je m'endors avec le sourire aux coins des lèvres et toutes mes pensées tournées vers cet homme si beau, si parfait, si gentil...si...à moi...**(N/L : Crâneuse! Marn je t'aime tu gères!)(N/A: Moi aussi je t'aime Lil'0)**

**Et voilà, toutes les vérités sont enfin dévoilées! Place neuve pour l'avenir! **

**La petite bulle vous appelle!**

**biz **

**marn **


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour les filles ! Comment allez vous en ce dimanche ensoleillé ? Et oui c'est bien moi avec du retard… Et encore un nouveau chapitre…_

_Je remercie Mamoure21 pour sa correction expresse. Elle prends du temps pour moi et prends toujours le temps de m'encourager. Gros bisous_

_Ma Lil'0…que dire…bein je t'adore et j'ai adoré tes com's !_

_Amlia, je te remercie pour ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup touché. Enormément même. Savoir que ma fiction se compte parmi te favoris est vraiment…pfiou…pas de mot lol. Bisous_

_Je vous laisse avec nos amoureux…régalez vous…on se retrouve en bas…_

**Pov Edward**

Je suis heureux.

Plus que ça même. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour qualifier mon état d'esprit.

Bella et moi avons longuement discuté, toutes les vérités ont été dites. Plus aucuns non-dit ne vient troubler notre avenir ensemble.

J'appréhendais beaucoup cette discussion, j'avais peur de ce qui allait en ressortir mais au final le résultat est plus que satisfaisant.

Nous sommes ensemble. Amoureux et unis. **(N/L : Pfff trop de la chance !)(N/A : Et nous alors ?)**

Je crois qu'inconsciemment je l'ai toujours aimé. Je suis fou d'amour pour ma meilleure amie.

Étonnamment, la relation que nous développons ne m'apparaît pas comme quelque chose d'anormale.

Bien au contraire.

C'est même naturel pour moi. L'embrasser, la caresser, la toucher. **(N/L : Oh ouiiiiiiii)(N/A : Baves pas Lil'0 mdr)**

Notre relation fusionnelle, je pense, cachait ces sentiments amoureux. Notre entourage avait raison.

Et Bella l'a découvert bien avant moi.

Nous avons perdus trop de temps. Trop d'années perdues où nous aurions pu être heureux et éviter de souffrir.

Peu importe, les choses ne peuvent pas changer. Un retour en arrière est impossible.

Nous allons uniquement nous tourner vers l'avenir. Un futur ensemble.

Bien entendu, dans l'équation, je n'oublie pas ma fille.

Nous avons longuement parlé de Carlie avec Bella. Ma petite princesse.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de présenter ma fille à la femme de ma vie.

Bella a refusé de m'accompagner chez moi pour la rencontrer. Je la comprends.

Je dois d'abord parler seul à seul avec Carlie. Trouver les bons mots, la rassurer.

Je quitte l'appartement de mon ange avec le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur lourd.

Son absence a toujours été difficile pour moi. J'ai constamment besoin de sa présence physique.

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, la retrouver et ne plus la quitter.

Je monte dans ma voiture et pars en direction de chez mes parents afin de récupérer ma princesse et de rentrer chez moi.

Sur la route, je me remémore les merveilleux souvenirs de Bella et moi.

Notre enfance, notre adolescence, notre vie au loft...

Nos vies étaient rythmées et calquées sur l'autre. Nous étions deux aimants. Inséparables.

Je ne pourrai plus me tenir éloigné d'elle. Je ne le supporterai pas.

J'ai besoin de retrouver notre promiscuité, besoin de l'avoir constamment à mes côtés, de me lever le matin et qu'elle soit là, de me coucher le soir et qu'elle soit là.

Je dois paraître fou mais pour moi tout cela est normal.

Le fait d'être en couple avec ma meilleure amie et de reprendre nos habitudes passées ne me gênent aucunement. Bien au contraire.

Je stoppe mes pensées en voyant la façade de la villa de mes parents devant mes yeux.

À peine extirpé de la voiture, qu'une furie blonde me saute dessus sans préambule.

_Papaa! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais.

_Oh ma princesse! Toi aussi. Maintenant, je suis là et nous allons rentrer à la maison d'accord?

_Oui, je vais chercher mes affaires.

Je la laisse descendre de mes bras et l'observe partir en courant dans la maison.

En rentrant à mon tour, je vais saluer ma mère affairée dans la cuisine à préparer le repas de ce soir.

_Bonjour Maman! Ça sent bon. Tu cuisines quoi?

_Bonjour mon chéri! Un gigot avec un gratin dauphinois! Vous restez manger ici j'espère? **(N/L : Y'a une petite place pour moi ? Promis je suis propre et silencieuse :p)(N/A : PTDR)**

_Je ne crois pas maman. J'ai besoin de parler à Carlie et de me retrouver un peu seul avec elle. Je l'ai délaissée ces derniers temps.

_Nous ne mangerons pas tard Edward. Restez, ton père sera content de te voir. Et je crois que tu as des choses à me dire non?

_Pourquoi penses-tu ça maman?

_Peut-être parce que tu as un sourire niais sur le visage et que tu n'es pas rentré de la nuit. Et si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu devais aller retrouver Bella hier non?

_C'est bon! Tu as gagné maman! Tu es trop perspicace pour mon propre bien!

_Allez va retrouver ta fille. Ton père ne tardera pas à rentrer.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de ma mère, je pars à la rencontre de ma fille. Elle m'attend assise sur le canapé, son sac contenant ses affaires posé près d'elle.

_Hey Carlie! Finalement, nous restons manger chez papy et mamy! Tu peux poser ton sac!

_Oh chouette! Mais dis-moi après on rentre à la maison hein?

_Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aimerai te parler Carlie. De quelque chose d'important.

Je vois les petits sourcils de ma fille se froncer et ses yeux verts se remplir d'inquiétude.

_Détend-toi, ce n'est rien de grave! La rassurai-je

Instantanément, ses muscles se relâchent. Je sais que la réaction de ma fille est dû à l'attitude qu'à eu sa mère. Le comportement de Tanya n'a jamais été exemplaire. Loin de là. Certes, elle a mené sa grossesse à terme mais à quel prix. Elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée que d'elle-même et de rien d'autre. Préférant profiter des joies des fêtes, de l'alcool et du sexe à outrance. Carlie n'a jamais compris pourquoi sa maman ne s'occupait pas d'elle contrairement aux mères de ses amies.

Très tôt, j'ai dû lui expliquer la situation. Chose très difficile. Quand Tanya a définitivement quitté le foyer conjugal, Carlie m'a longuement questionné sur sa mère. J'ai fait mon possible pour la rassurer, lui expliquant à maintes reprises que je l'aimais plus que tout et que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

_Carlie, est-ce que tu te rappelles de la dame que tu as vu avec moi à l'hôpital?

_Oui! Elle s'appelle Bella et même qu'elle est très belle. Et tu devais me dire pourquoi tu pleurais et tu l'as jamais fait! **(N/L : T'es sûre que c'est pas la fille d'Alice ? lol)(N/A : On se le demande hein ?)**

Foutue intelligence. Foutue mémoire. Que vais-je lui dire? Que son père n'a pas eu le cran de lui avouer la vérité à son sujet. Que j'ai préféré occulter ma vie pour profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles?

_Papa j'attends moi! Me dit ma fille en passant sa petite main devant mes yeux pour me ramener à la réalité. **(N/L : Ok confirmation j'aime cette petite comme Alice hihi)**

_ Tu as raison princesse. C'est Bella. Et je la connais depuis très longtemps. Avant, elle et moi étions les meilleurs amis...

_Comme moi et Jacob?

Ce dernier est effectivement un ami de ma fille. Quand Carlie est arrivée en cours d'année dans sa nouvelle école, il a été le premier et le seul à aller vers elle. Les autres enfants la regardaient comme une bête curieuse et se moquaient d'elle car elle n'avait pas sa maman.

Les débuts n'ont pas été faciles pour ma fille mais elle a retrouvé sa joie de vivre grâce à ce petit garçon d'origine indienne. Depuis, ils sont presque inséparables. Comme Bella et moi l'étions pensai-je

_Oui ma puce. Comme toi et Jacob. Bella et moi sommes les meilleurs amis mais nous sommes aussi des amoureux. Dis-je doucement

_Des amoureux? Vous faites des bisous et des câlins? Mais c'est pas ta meilleure amie alors...dit ma fille confuse

_Oui Carlie. Nous faisons tout ça. Même si nous sommes des amoureux, rien n'empêche que nous pouvons rester amis. Tu comprends?

_Je crois mais alors si c'est ta meilleure amie, vous devez toujours être ensemble, comme Jacob et moi. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant? **(N/L : je vais avoir ma larme si ça continue !)**

La question. Comment lui expliquer?

_Tu n'as pas vu Bella avant car elle était partie. Je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu la rencontres. Tu serais d'accord?

Elle me regarde fixement pendant de longues secondes qui me paraissent comme des heures. Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa petite tête d'enfant?

Quand enfin elle se décide à reprendre la parole, elle affiche une mine sérieuse.

L'appréhension me gagne, me bouffe, me ronge...

_Papa...

_Oui princesse?

_ J'ai vu que depuis quelques jours tu es toujours content et tes yeux ils brillent comme les étoiles. Avant tu étais pas comme ça, sauf avec moi. Mais maintenant tu sais je suis grande et j'ai mon meilleur ami aussi. Je peux pas toujours rester avec toi même si tu es mon papa et que je t'aime très fort. Je sais que c'est Bella qui fait briller tes yeux et je veux que toujours tu sois content. Alors, je veux plus que Bella elle parte, il faut qu'elle reste toujours avec toi. Et même que je suis très très contente que tu ais une amoureuse parce que...** (N/L : SOS service mouchoirs bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? UN PAQUET VIIIIIITE !)(N/A : Place en bourse chez eux je crois mdr)**

Elle chuchote la dernière partie de sa phrase, je n'ai rien entendu malheureusement. Mais je suis trop ému par le discours de ma petite puce de 4 ans. Je ne pensais pas que Carlie puisse tenir de tel propos à son âge et encore moins obtenir sa bénédiction comme elle vient de le faire.

Je regarde ma fille et je vois ses yeux baignés de larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi en embrassant longuement ses cheveux et son front. J'inspire fortement son odeur.

_Pourquoi tu pleures Carlie?

_Je sais pas si...je...peux te le dire...

_Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton papa. Tu n'as rien à craindre. La rassurai-je

_Bein je veux plus jamais que...que...maman elle revienne...elle est méchante et elle m'aime pas. Et puis toi tu étais tout le temps triste... **(N/L : Ok on a perdu Lil'Lo là… elle reviendra quand ses yeux seront secs…)(N/A : Tu vas vite revenir je crois lol)**

Que répondre à ça. Rien. Je me contente de la câliner longuement en attendant que son chagrin s'en aille. Elle est consciente que Tanya n'est pas une mère comme les autres. J'ai fait mon possible pour palier à ce manque mais Carlie a besoin d'une maman et non d'un papa qui joue les deux rôles.

J'espère que l'avenir s'annonce serein et heureux. Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans Bella et ma fille.

Mon seul et unique souhait est de vivre auprès des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi. Et je compte bien le réaliser.

**Pov Bella **

Une longue semaine vient de s'écouler. Je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis que nous avons mis les choses à plat. Ils jonglent entre ses gardes et sa fille. Nous nous sommes appelés un grand nombre de fois, envoyés une multitude de messages mais sa présence me manque. Tout de lui me manque.

Et puis je commence à arriver à saturation à force de ne pas pouvoir me débrouiller seule. J'adore Alice, vraiment, mais là je commence à ne plus pouvoir la supporter. Je n'ai qu'une envie que Jazz l'emmène pour une période indéterminée très loin de moi...j'exagère mais elle est insupportable.

J'en ai ras le bol de subir ses interrogatoires incessants sur ma vie avec Edward et plus particulièrement ma non vie sexuelle. En quoi ça la regarde? Bon d'accord, je n'ai eu aucun rapport depuis...depuis pas mal d'année. Ces cinq dernières années, je n'ai jamais eu l'envie d'aller vers les hommes. Ma douleur était trop vive, trop présente. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Alice m'a harcelée pour m'arranger des rendez-vous mais aucun n'était _lui_.

Maintenant, j'espère que tout ça est définitivement derrière moi.

Il est 10h du matin et je suis affalée sur mon canapé en zappant inlassablement les chaînes télévisées à la recherche d'un programme potable. En vain. Je finis finalement par m'arrêter sur une émission de télé réalité.

Je somnole légèrement quand la sonnerie de mon portable retenti dans le salon. Je m'empare du téléphone et décroche sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom de l'appelant.

_Allo?

_Hey ma puce c'est moi!

_Edward! Ça va?

_Ouai nickel. Dis-moi, je t'appelle pour savoir si ça te dit de sortir des griffes d'Alice ce weekend?

_Tu rigoles? J'en rêve.

_Je m'en doute. Que dirais-tu que je vienne te chercher et que nous passions le weekend ensemble?

_Bien sûr. Mais ta fille?

_Et bein ce serait l'occasion de la rencontrer tu ne crois pas?

_Je sais pas trop Edward.

_Bella, arrête de t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien. Et puis Carlie a hâte de te voir.

_Mouai d'accord.

_Cache ta joie!

_ Non! Je suis désolée. C'est que j'ai juste peur...peur de pas lui plaire, qu'elle ne m'aime pas...ou...je sais pas...

_Bell's nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Et je peux t'assurer que tout se passera bien. Alors arrête de stresser et va préparer tes affaires, je passe dans une heure c'est bon?

_OK. C'est bon. Rentre directement.

_ Pas de soucis. Hey Bell's!

_Oui?

_Je t'aime...

_Moi aussi, à tout à l'heure.

Je raccroche mon téléphone et le balance sans aucune douceur sur le canapé. Je dois ressembler à une gamine de 15 ans qui va à un premier rencard avec le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Je dois avoir un sourire niais, les joues rouges...

L'idée de passer mon weekend avec Edward me rend toute chose. Bien sûr j'appréhende grandement la rencontre avec Carlie mais comme à son habitude il a su me rassurer. Et son « je t'aime » n'arrange rien à mon état extatique.

Sans perdre de temps, je me laisse glisser dans mon fauteuil et prends la direction de ma chambre. J'attrape maladroitement un sac et le dépose sur mon lit. J'ouvre en grand mon armoire et reste plantée devant en observant les piles de linges devant moi.

Pathétique. Je n'ai jamais fait de chichi pour m'habiller et encore moins avec Edward. Mais les choses ont changé. Nous ne sommes plus de simples meilleurs amis. J'ai envie de plaire. De lui plaire.

Après de longues tergiversions, mon sac est enfin prêt. Je file à la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide. Rapide, c'est vite dit. Avec un poignet cassé et une jambe plâtrée. Je rentre difficilement dans la baignoire, manquant de me ramasser plus d'une fois. Je laisse ma jambe blessée hors de l'eau et entreprends de me laver. Je finis enfin par m'extirper du bain et je m'enroule dans une serviette.

Prenant appuis sur la vasque, je me fais un chignon, laissant retomber quelques mèches de cheveux. Je me maquille légèrement, un coup de mascara et un peu de gloss.

Je me laisse retomber mollement dans mon fauteuil de malheur et roule jusqu'à ma chambre. J'enfile un ensemble de sous vêtements en dentelle noir. J'entends ma porte d'entrée claquée. Ce doit être Alice qui revient de chez Jasper, il n'est pas encore l'heure pour qu'Edward arrive.

Sans plus me préoccuper de l'arrivant, j'attrape mon pantalon et essaie de l'enfiler. Ce foutu plâtre ne me facilite guère la tâche.

Deux petits coups sont frappés à ma porte. Je n'ai pas le temps d'inviter la personne à entrer qu'elle s'ouvre en laissant apparaître une vision enchanteresse.

Edward vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, une chemise noir dont les manches sont remontées jusqu'au coude moulant à la perfection son buste musclé.

_Bonjour mon ange

_Coucou dis-je en essayant de reprendre mes esprits

Il se rapproche de moi tel un félin voulant bondir sur sa proie et me soulève tel une plume. En sentant ses mains sur mon corps, je prends conscience que je suis en sous vêtements devant lui.

Ce n'est pas comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien un court instant, le temps de m'éblouir, et fond sur ma bouche.

Son baiser est doux, lent, tendre.

Il m'allonge délicatement sur mon lit et vient se mettre à mes côtés. Ses lèvres n'ont pas quittés les miennes durant toute la durée de la manœuvre.

À bout de souffle, je brise le baiser et repose mon front contre le sien.

_Waouh! Est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_Il faudrait que je m'habille non? Ta fille va nous attendre.

_ J'ai un autre programme pour le moment.

_Ah oui. Et à quoi penses-tu? Demandai-je en jouant de mes doigts dans ses cheveux. **(N/L : Au lieu de demander chopes le et manges le tout cru !)(N/A : Nous en tout cas c'est ce que l'on aurait fait mdr)**

_Carlie est chez son ami Jacob. J'irai la chercher tout à l'heure. Mais pour le moment, ce que je veux c'est profiter de toi, de toi et de toi.

Il accompagne ses paroles de caresses sur mon ventre, mes cuisses...

_Programme intéressant Cullen.

_Je le crois aussi.

**(NA : Remerciez Prunelle des Robstenland, elle m'a convaincu)**

Il reprend ma bouche d'assaut. Cette fois notre baiser n'a plus rien de tendre ni de sage. Il est rempli de passion, de volupté. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure me demandant l'accès à la mienne. Je ne me fais pas prier. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et laisse nos langues se goûter, se caresser.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulent, je sens le désir prendre possession de mon corps.

Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas ressenti ça. Ce feu qui vous ravage de l'intérieur, qui vous brûle et qui prend de l'ampleur plus le temps passe. Il ne demande qu'à être éteint de la meilleure des manières qui soit. En fusionnant, ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne que l'on aime.

Nos corps s'enflamment, nos mains se baladent sur le corps de l'autre. Elles partent à la découverte, errent inlassablement sur la peau de l'autre.

Nos lèvres se soudent, se dessoudent. Elles vagabondent sur toutes les parties accessibles et possibles. Nos langues se goûtent, s'apprivoisent pour ne plus quitter le corps de l'autre.

Nos regards restent ancrés dans l'autre. Aucune parole ne vient troubler cet instant.

Nous sommes parfaitement conscients de ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Nous le voulons, le désirons, le devons.

Nos yeux se parlent, se comprennent, s'emprisonnent.

Le besoin de ne faire qu'un, de fusionner devient fort, puissant, irréversible.

Sans se lâcher du regard, nous nous déshabillons mutuellement. Nos vêtements vont s'écraser sur le sol.

Mon amant vient se replacer au dessus de moi, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur ma jambe blessée.

Son front repose contre le mien, nos doigts s'entrelacent et nos corps se soudent.

Il me pénètre, doucement, lentement.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappe de nos lèvres quand il est enfin en moi. Nous restons quelques instants immobiles. Mais la passion l'emporte.

Nos corps ondulent d'un même mouvement tout d'abord faiblement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Emportés dans le plaisir de notre étreinte, plus rien ne compte autour de nous mis à part _nous_.

Nous sommes foudroyés simultanément par un orgasme fulgurant.

Nous restons imbriqués l'un dans l'autre de longues minutes sans bouger ni parler.

Finalement la nature humaine se rappelle à nous et notre bulle éclate.

Edward se retire de mon corps me laissant une impressionnante sensation de vide et d'abandon.

Nous poussons à l'unisson un gémissement de frustration.

Nos peaux ne se quittent pas. Nous restons collés l'un à l'autre.

Nos « je t'aime » viennent briser le silence installé.

Nous nous contentons de nous sourire et restons enlacés.

Il n'y a rien à rajouter. Nous nous sommes retrouvés, aimés, adulés.

L'avenir est à nous. Et ce pour toujours. **(N/L : comment aimer sans tâcher ) C'est beau !)**

_Alors ? Heureuse les filles ?_

_Ce lemon est un peu particulier. Pour leur première fois en tant que couple, je ne voulais pas mettre un lemon « classique ».J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus._

_Remerciez Prunelle des Robstenland…c'est grâce à elle que ce lemon est ici sinon il n' était pas prévu. Gros bisous à toi Prunelle. _

_**Petit instant pub maintenant : **_

_Murder in Chicago de Popolove_

_Dis le et je suis à toi de Alaiena _

_Cœur à corps de Petite Lou_

_Je m'arrête là pour le moment _

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review ! C'est mon essence ! On se retrouve très vite sur Nouveau départ…bizzzzz_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Salut les filles! Pas de blabla aujourd'hui...je suis atteinte de fainéantise aiguë...chapitre un peu plus long et un Pov original...**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, mises en alerte, favoris...Merci Mamoure pour la correction! **_

_**Ma Partner sans commentaire juste 3! LOL **_

_**Régalez vous...**_

**Pov Edward **

Faire l'amour avec Bella m'a projeté très loin de notre planète Terre. Fusionner, ne faire qu'un avec elle a été magique. Nos corps et nos âmes sont rentrés en communion pour ne plus se défaire.

Depuis de nombreuses années que nous nous connaissons, des liens invisibles nous tiennent soudés l'un à l'autre. L'absence de l'autre nous était toujours douloureuse, nous laissant une sensation de vide, d'abandon.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons consolidé ces attaches. Elles sont incassables.

Aucun mot n'a été prononcé durant notre union. Seuls nos gémissements, nos cris, nos soupirs emplissaient la pièce. Mais nos regards eux, parlaient pour nous. Tous nos sentiments ont été dévoilés, sans aucune face cachée.

En m'unissant à Bella, j'ai compris que j'avais commis énormément d'erreurs par le passé. Je nous ai fait souffrir inutilement. Notre amour l'un pour l'autre a toujours été là, présent, flottant autour de nous.

Égoïste ou aveugle, j'ai continué à garder le voile qui m'obstruait la vue. Je jouais sur deux tableaux. L'un où j'étais le meilleur ami qui ne peut vivre sans elle, toujours là pour elle et de l'autre j'étais un homme guidé par ses hormones, se voilant la face, et faisant souffrir mon ange.

Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner d'avoir été l'auteur des multiples souffrances de Bella. À cause de moi, beaucoup de personnes ont souffert. Nos parents, nous, ma fille...

J'aimerais pouvoir inverser les aiguilles du cadrant afin de ne pas reproduire le même schéma. Mais c'est impossible. J'aurais beau m'excuser et faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour essayer de réparer mes erreurs, c'est impossible.

Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, je devrai vivre avec le poids de mes erreurs. Certes par moment, elles seront atténuées par mon bonheur mais dans un coin de ma tête, une petite voix sera toujours là pour me dire « n'oublie pas ». **(N/L : oh ben non chouchou penses pas comme ça !)****(N/A: Angoissé de nature celui là)**

La seule manière d'atténuer les dommages causés par ma bêtise ou plutôt par mon égoïsme est de réparer mes fautes. Et je compte bien m'y atteler de suite.

J'observe l'ange qui se trouve dans mes bras, assoupi. Elle est si belle, si pure. Ses boucles brunes tombant en cascade sur son corps frêle, sa peau douce et laiteuse que je me régale de caresser...

Je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la contempler.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je me suis perdu dans mes songes, mais en revenant à la réalité, je vois deux pupilles chocolats qui m'observent. Elles sont remplies d'amour à l'instar des miennes je pense.

Délicatement, je me penche pour déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle ne tarde pas à répondre à ma caresse. Aucun de nous deux ne cherche à l'approfondir, nous nous contentons de savourer la bouche de l'autre. Nous déclarant nos sentiments de cette manière. Les mots sont vains.

Je me dégage délicatement de son étreinte et pose mes lèvres sur son front avant de replonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Nous nous perdons à nouveau dans notre bulle. Je casse cet enchantement en prenant la parole.

_Ma Bella, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à me faire pardonner...

Elle essaie de me faire taire en posant deux de ses doigts sur ma bouche mais je les enlève et entrelace ma main à la sienne.

_Non mon ange. Il le faut. Je le dois. Pour toi, pour nous. Je nous ai fais souffrir. J'étais un être égoïste, aveuglé par ses pseudos sentiments envers une personne qui ne me correspondait pas. Depuis notre plus tendre enfance, toi et moi étions liés comme les deux doigts d'une main. Et j'ai brisé ce lien. Je t'ai forcé à fuir loin de ta ville, de chez toi, de nos familles. Je veux que tu saches, que jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de t'avoir fait subir ces ignominies. Quelqu'un sur cette terre a voulu me donner une seconde chance en te remettant sur mon chemin. Et je te fais la promesse de ne pas la gâcher. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux avec ma fille. Bella, je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je vais m'atteler à chaque jour qui passe à te faire sourire, rire, te rendre heureuse. Car c'est ce que tu mérites. Pour l'instant, tout n'est pas réglé pour moi. Mon divorce est en bonne voie mais rien n'est encore fait. Mais je vais me battre, pour toi, pour nous, pour Carlie. Pour notre avenir commun. Il est hors de question que je te laisse à nouveau. Bella, acceptes-tu de venir vivre avec moi? **(N/L : ok euh besoin d'une boîte ou deux de mouchoirs et euh je crois que je suis devenue guimauve ! Moi je dis ouiiiiii)****(N/A: Lil'0 investies en bourse pour les boite de Kleenex lol)**

Pris par ma tirade, je n'ai pas remarqué que le visage de mon amour est baigné de larmes. De ma main libre, l'autre toujours enlacée à la sienne, j'efface avec le plus de douceur possible, les traces de ses perles d'eau qui glissent sur ses joues.

Elle attrape ma main et en embrasse le creux. Ce geste pourtant simple, m'émeut profondément.

_Edward. Je t'aime et je te pardonne. Nous avons tous deux fait des erreurs qui nous ont séparés et souffrir mais maintenant nous sommes ensemble et pour toujours. Je vais me battre à tes côtés, je vais évoluer avec toi. Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est irrémédiable, irréversible. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Je devrais te dire, attendons, c'est trop tôt, mais j'en suis incapable. Tu vois, moi aussi je suis égoïste. Je n'ai plus envie de me préoccuper des autres mis à part de nous et seulement nous. Alors, oui, oui je vais venir vivre avec toi. Je vais être quotidiennement à tes côtés, apprendre à connaître Carlie, faire ma vie avec toi comme je l'ai toujours souhaité. Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Tu es toute ma vie et ce depuis le début. Je t'aime Edward. N'en doute jamais. **(N/L : oui oublies pas Carlie madame car moi je l'aime cette petite puce)(****N/A: magnifique petite fille)**

Je laisse libre court à mes larmes à l'instar de Bella. Je me sens incapable de répondre par la parole à la suite de cette tirade magnifique. Je me contente de la serrer fortement contre moi en couvrant son visage de baiser où je lui fais passer tout mon amour pour elle.

Nous restons encore quelques minutes à nous câliner en silence. L'heure affichée sur le réveil m'indique qu'il est l'heure pour nous de prendre la route. Je dois aller récupérer Carlie chez son ami Jacob.

_Bells, ma puce. Nous devons nous préparer, Carlie va nous attendre. Soufflai-je près de son oreille avant de déposer mes lèvres juste derrière. Sa réaction est immédiate. Elle frissonne dans mes bras.

Elle se retourne et s'empare de ma bouche et nous emmène dans un ballet érotique. À bout de souffle, nous rompons le baiser.

_Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous sortirons du lit! Rigolai-je

_Tu n'avais qu'à pas me tenter!

_Moi! Je n'ai rien fait à part t'embrasser sur un de tes points sensibles...dis-je d'une voix suave

_Edward...comment veux-tu que nous quittions ce lit si tu ne fais que me provoquer! Allez bougeons sinon ta fille va nous attendre!

Elle commence à se redresser afin de sortir du lit mais je l'en empêche.

_Laisse-moi faire l'éclopée!

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'éclopée!

J'éclate de rire en voyant sa mine faussement outrée. Je la porte comme une jeune mariée dans la salle de bain où nous prenons un bain à rallonge. Nous avons été incapables de résister à l'appel de nos corps.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin prêts. J'aide Bella à préparer ses affaires pour ce weekend. Je la supplie de prendre plus d'affaires mais ma tête de mule préfère attendre qu'on en parle à Carlie. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je suis tellement euphorique, que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.

_Pas besoin de pyjama mon amour! Je peux t'assurer que tu n'en auras pas besoin! Susurrai-je **(N/L : ah bah tu perds pas le nord mon cochon :p)****(N/A: tant qu'à faire nn?) lol**

_Et pourquoi donc? Me demanda-t-elle mutine

_Pour la simple raison que je compte te faire l'amour toute la nuit et que je suis sûr que mes chemises feront parfaitement l'affaire au réveil...

_Tu es insatiable ma parole! Edward, je ne te croyais pas comme ça!

_Que veux-tu! Je vais vivre avec une femme magnifique et que j'aime plus que tout! Comment ne pas être insatiable!

_Allez arrête de délirer et aide-moi plutôt!

_Tout de suite ma puce!

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes enfin dans la voiture. Au fur et à mesure que nous progressons sur le chemin, je sens Bella se tendre. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et la caresse doucement en espérant la calmer un peu par ce geste affectueux.

_Hey Bella. Calme-toi, ma fille va pas te manger hein! Elle n'a que 4 ans!

_Ah Ah Ah! Je me marre Edward...ça se voit pas?

_J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je te dépose chez moi, tu te reposes et moi pendant ce temps je vais chercher Carlie ok?

_Mais Edward, c'est chez toi! Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans votre intimité comme ça! Que va penser Carlie...

_Toujours aussi angoissée ma Bells! Les choses ne changent pas! Rigolai-je

_Arrête de te moquer de moi! Dit-elle en me donnant une légère tape sur le bras

_Je ne me moque pas. Je constate mon ange. Plus sérieusement, tu ne t'immisces pas et en plus ça va bientôt être chez toi non? Alors arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement. Dors un peu, tu es fatiguée et je ne compte pas te laisser fermer l'œil cette nuit. Je te l'ai déjà dit non?

_Arrête tes conneries Edward! S'esclaffa-t-elle

_Je suis très sérieux ma puce! Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous arrivâmes chez moi. Chez nous très prochainement. Je lui fais visiter rapidement les lieux et l'abandonne pour aller chercher ma fille.

Voir ma Bella chez moi me procure une joie sans égale. Personne d'autre ne pourrait me procurer cette allégresse quand je suis auprès de mon ange.

Mon avenir s'annonce serein et heureux. Les nuages vont peut-être rester derrière nous.

Les parents du petit Jacob habitent à 10 minutes de chez nous. Billy et Sarah sont d'origines indiennes. Ce sont des gens très accueillants. Ils se régalent d'avoir Carlie avec eux et de voir leur unique enfant heureux. Le petit garçon est aussi typé que ses parents, il a de longs cheveux noirs à l'instar de ses yeux. **(N/L : pas de précisions sur l'odeur assez louve ? :p Haaaan méchante Lil'Lo)****(N/A: nn, il est petit...lol)**

J'arrive enfin devant chez eux. Ils habitent une petite maison faite tout de bois. Billy l'a construite de ses mains. Située en plein milieu d'une plaine, elle offre un vaste terrain de jeux pour Jacob. Quand ma fille vient ici, ils passent la plupart du temps dehors.

Je gare ma voiture dans l'allée. Les enfants n'ont pas l'air d'être dehors. Avec ce froid, Sarah a dû les garder au chaud. Je sors de ma voiture et vais sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre sur Billy.

_Bonjour Billy!

_Salut Edward! Vous venez récupérer Carlie je suppose? Me demande t-il avec un sourire.

_Oui! Je ne vais pas la faire élire domicile chez vous! Rigolai-je

_Oh pas que ça nous gênerait! C'est une petite fille adorable et elle fait le bonheur de Jacob alors...

Nous sommes coupés dans notre conversation par l'arrivée des enfants. Ma fille m'adresse un grand sourire avant de venir se jeter dans mes bras.

_Papaaaa! Tu es là! Elle est où Bella? Pourquoi elle est pas avec toi? Elle est dans la voiture? Et...

_Stop, stop. Dis-moi, tu as mangé des piles à midi? Tu es bien excitée?

_N'importe quoi papa! Les piles ça se mange pas d'abord! Moi, je croyais que les grands ils étaient intelligents, bein c'est pas vrai on dirait! Dit ma princesse à l'intention de Jacob. **(N/L : Ah je l'aime cette petite ! Ils vendent une version pour moi ? lol)****'N/A: demandes à Binou)**

À la réflexion de ma fille, l'hilarité générale nous prit. Une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas finis de rire avec la répartie de Carlie.

Nous ne nous attardons pas longtemps chez les Black. Nous saluons la petite famille et quittons la demeure. J'aide ma fille à attacher sa ceinture et prends place devant.

Je dois parler à Carlie de ma décision d'habiter avec Bella. Je ne peux pas la mettre devant le fait accompli. Je propose donc à ma princesse d'aller faire un petit tour au parc. Pleine de joie, elle accepte avec la promesse que je lui achète une glace.

Arrivée au parc, ma fille saute littéralement de la voiture. Nous nous rendons directement auprès du marchand et j'achète deux glaces à l'italienne. Une fraise pour Carlie et chocolat pour moi. **(N/L : une menthe pour moi s'il te plaît)****(N/A: gourmande va lol)**

Nous nous baladons dans les allées verdoyantes en parlant de tout et de rien. En voyant l'heure tourner, je me décide à aborder le sujet important.

_Carlie, on s'assied un peu, j'aimerai te parler.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous installons sur un banc ensoleillé. Les températures sont fraiches en ce mois de décembre.

_Tu veux beaucoup parler en ce moment papa! M'indique ma fille **(N/L : Alors là moi je dis 7 d'or pour le ptit bouchou hihi)**

_Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce sont des choses importantes. Tu sais que Bella, ma meilleure amie, va venir passer le weekend chez nous.

_Ton amoureuse!

_Hein?

_C'est ta meilleure amie mais ton amoureuse aussi!

_Oui, c'est mon amoureuse. Et bien, je l'aime beaucoup. Tu sais qu'avant Bella et moi étions inséparables. Comme Jacob et toi. On habitait ensemble à Seattle avant que tu naisses. J'étais très heureux avec elle. Puis Bella est partie et je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Mais maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, je voudrai savoir si tu serais d'accord que Bella vienne habiter avec nous?

Craintif, j'observe ma fille, en attente d'une réponse. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle doit me prendre pour un fou. Je suis sensé être un père, avoir la tête sur les épaules et parer à tout pour que son enfant soit heureux.

À la place, je reviens des années en arrière, cherchant à combler le manque laissé par Bella durant ces 5 années. Me séparer d'elle m'est devenu très difficile.

_Papa, tu es amoureux hein?

Où voulait-elle en venir? Du haut de ses 4 ans, elle est bien plus intelligente qu'un enfant normal.

_Oui Carlie. Je suis très amoureux de Bella... _et depuis très longtemps_ pensai-je

_ Et elle est amoureuse de toi?

_Euh...oui...

_ Je t'ai déjà dit papa. Depuis que Bella et toi êtes des amoureux bein tu es tout le temps content. Et moi, je veux que tu sois toujours comme ça. Et je sais que je vais aimer Bella. Mamy Esmée m'a parlée d'elle. Elle est gentille Bella. Alors, je veux la voir et la connaître. Je veux qu'elle m'aime moi aussi. Comme toi elle t'aime. Je lui demanderai si elle veut bien de moi et si elle me dit oui et bein d'accord, elle viendra habiter à la maison. Mais que si toi tu es heureux. **(N/L : oohhhhh c'est trop mignonnnnnnn)****(N/A: un mouchoir?lol)**

Wow! Je suis sur le cul. Qui a dit qu'avoir un enfant précoce n'avait pas que des avantages?

_Princesse, tu sais, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu es mon bébé et je veux qu'une chose: que tu sois heureuse et en bonne santé. Je ne veux te forcer en rien. Allez rentrons à la maison. Bella va nous attendre...

_Bella est à la maison? S'extasia ma fille.

_Oui. Elle nous attend.

_Chouette! Allez dépêche-toi papa! Il faut pas qu'elle reste toute seule...elle va s'ennuyer sinon! **(N/L : le retour de la pile duracell, celle qui ne dort jamais mdrr)****(N/A: Attends, elle a pas rencontrer Alice encore...mdr)**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'enthousiasme de ma fille. Nous regagnons rapidement la voiture et prenons la route pour rentrer chez nous. Sur le trajet, Carlie me pose des questions sur Bella. Sur ses passions, ses goûts...

Bizarrement, je n'appréhende pas du tout la rencontre. Je sais que tout se passera bien. Je vais enfin avoir avec moi les deux femmes de ma vie ensemble.

Arrivés à la villa, ma fille piétine d'impatience, attendant que je la détache. Une fois fait, elle sort rapidement de la voiture, et court en direction de la porte d'entrée. Je rigole de la voir faire. Son engouement est communicatif.

À peine ai-je ouvert la porte qu'elle se rue dans le salon, espérant trouver mon ange.

_Papa! Elle est pas là Bella? Pourquoi? Elle est partie elle aussi? Elle veut pas de moi? **(N/L : oh le coup dur , t'es méchante Marn j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ****)****(N/A: nn mm pas vrai)**

_Foutue Tanya! Elle a ruiné une petite fille de 4 ans..._

___Ma chérie, Bella n'est pas partie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle doit dormir dans ma chambre. Tu sais qu'elle a la jambe cassée et le poignet aussi. Donc elle prend des médicaments pour ne pas avoir mal et ça la fait dormir. Tu veux que l'on aille la voir?

_Oui, oui, oui! J'ai trop hâte!

_Hey, petite pile électrique! Calme-toi! On ne va pas la réveiller. Pas encore.

_D'accord! On fait doucement! Mais, je veux la voir!

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et monte les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. La porte est entrouverte. Nous passons Carlie et moi notre tête par l'entrebâillement et regardons mon ange dormir.

Bella est allongée sur le ventre. Sa main valide passée sous sa tête, l'autre reposant à plat sur le matelas. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés autour d'elle, faisant une trainée brune.

Je ne m'attarde pas. Je ne veux pas la réveiller. J'emmène Carlie dans sa chambre. Elle se détache de mes bras et va s'assoir sur son lit.

_Elle est belle papa...

_Oui, ma princesse! Ça te dit de jouer un peu avec tes poupées! Pendant ce temps, je vais préparer le dîner...

_D'accord! À tout à l'heure...

Je sors de la pièce et retourne dans ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Je m'approche du lit et m'accroupis au niveau de la tête de mon ange...

Je l'observe, encore et encore, sans relâche. Elle est magnifique. Je l'embrasse délicatement sur le sommet du crâne et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Je farfouille dans mes placards...vides! Je n'ai même pas fait les courses pour la venue de mon ange...

Ce sera traiteur ce soir! Je profite que mes petites femmes soient occupées pour faire un peu de rangement...

Après avoir finis, je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est déjà 18h! L'heure d'aller réveiller mon amour...

Je gravis les escaliers quand des voix me parviennent de l'étage...celle de Carlie et de Bella...

La curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre, un magnifique spectacle se présente à moi.

**Pov Carlie **

Je suis super contente. Bella la meilleure amie de papa et aussi son amoureuse est à la maison. Tout à l'heure papa m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir habiter avec nous.

Je suis sûre que les gens ils vont dire que ça va trop vite mais moi je sais que non. Ils se connaissent depuis très très longtemps. J'étais même pas née alors! **(N/L : t'es sûre qu'elle a 4 ans ! Pfff elle est aussi intelligente que son père dieu merci)****(N/A: précoce Lil'0...comme LUI?...lol)**

Je sais que papa il aime beaucoup Bella. Mamy Esmée, elle m'a racontée que lui et Bella étaient toujours ensemble avant. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, même des fois dodo. Puis un jour Bella est partie sans rien dire à papa et qu'il était très triste.

Je sais que ma maman était avec lui. Mais qu'il était pas heureux quand même. En fait, papa il souriait qu'avec moi. Mais avec Tanya, non, il était tout le temps triste et il regardait souvent des vieilles photos.

Un jour que mamy elle me gardait, je lui ai demandé qui c'était sur les photos. Et elle m'a dit que c'était Bella, la meilleure amie de papa.

Maman elle est partie pour ne plus revenir. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Elle ne s'est jamais occupée de moi. Elle criait toujours quand je faisais trop de bruits ou que je pleurais. Elle voulait toujours dormir quand elle était à la maison. Jamais, elle a voulu jouer avec moi.

Heureusement, j'avais mon papa et mon papy et ma mamy. On est venu habiter ici car papa a trouvé un travail. Il est docteur, il soigne les gens qui se sont fait mal. Moi, je trouve ça super.

Et puis un jour, papa il est revenu à la maison tout bizarre mais je savais pas pourquoi. Une fois il souriait tout le temps et l'autre non.

J'ai compris après que c'était à cause de Bella. Il l'aime très fort comme moi il m'aime mais pas pareil. C'est mamy qui me l'a dit.

Je suis super contente de voir Bella. En plus je la trouve trop belle et je suis sûre qu'elle est gentille.

Papa m'a demandée de jouer un peu dans ma chambre parce qu'il veut faire à manger. Je sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais j'espère que ce sera bon. Il sait pas bien cuisiner et chaque fois, je me moque de lui. Quand je fais ça, il me fait les gros yeux, mais c'est pour rire.

Je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup mon papa. C'est le meilleur et le plus beau. **(N/L : ouais on lui met que des bleus nous)****(N/A: ça c'est sûr, impossible autrement lol)**

Je m'ennuie moi maintenant, je veux plus jouer. Je veux aller parler à Bella. Je sors de ma chambre et vais dans celle de papa.

Bella fait encore dodo mais c'est pas grave, je vais m'assoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

Je la trouve trop belle. Elle me fait rire, elle parle quand elle dort mais on comprend pas ce qu'elle dit. C'est trop marrant.

Elle dort beaucoup quand même. Je vais essayer de la réveiller. J'espère qu'elle va pas me gronder. Mais j'ai trop envie de lui parler moi. Tout le monde la connaît mais pas moi. Je lui caresse la joue un peu en l'appelant.

Elle bouge un peu et m'appelle Edward. Je rigole. Elle me prend pour papa. Mais je suis pas un garçon moi et j'ai pas des grandes mains comme papa. **(N/L : pourquoi j'imagine des choses alors que c'est un moment trop mignon mdrrr)****(N/A: citron citron...lol...pr plus tard)**

_Non Bella, c'est Carlie pas papa!

Elle bouge encore mais elle se réveille pas. Elle doit être beaucoup fatiguée. Je réessaye encore.

_Bella! Tu te réveilles?

Je continue à lui caresser la joue. Ça y est, elle se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde un peu.

_Bonjour!

Bonjour! Je suis Carlie Cullen et vous c'est Bella! Papa il m'a dit que vous étiez fatiguée mais moi je voulais vous parler alors je suis venue. Vous allez me gronder? **(N/L : ooooh elle est trop mignonne !)****(N/A: comme son père hein)**

_Bonjour Carlie! Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas te gronder! Mais à une seule condition!

_C'est quoi?

_Tu arrêtes de me dire vous. On dirait que je suis une vieille mamy sinon!

Elle est rigolote Bella. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup.

_D'accord, je dis tu. Je suis trop contente de te voir. Avec toi papa il est tout le temps de bonne humeur alors moi aussi.

_Je suis contente de te rencontrer moi aussi! Me dit Bella

On parle de pleins de choses. Elle me raconte des choses que papa faisait quand il était petit et ça me fait rire. Il faisait plein de bêtises papa.

Il faut que je lui dise que je suis contente qu'elle vienne à la maison.

_Bella, je peux te dire quelque chose?

Je suis pas sûre que j'ai le droit mais c'est pas grave.

_Oui ma puce, je t'écoute.

_Et bein, tout à l'heure, papa il m'a emmené promener au parc et il m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir habiter ici. Et moi je serais trop contente si tu venais mais je veux d'abord te demander...

J'ai peur de lui demander. Et si elle voulait pas. Peut-être qu'elle m'aime pas. Qu'elle veut que papa.

_Tu sais Carlie, tu peux tout me dire. N'ai pas peur.

_Je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord de m'aimer moi aussi. Je sais que tu aimes très fort mon papa. Mais moi, j'ai plus de maman. En fait, elle m'aime pas ma maman. Et si tu viens ici, tu pourras m'aider pour mes devoirs, à m'habiller. À faire plein de chose. Je te demande pas d'être ma maman parce que on peut pas et c'est dommage. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses pareil qu'une vraie maman avec moi. **(N/L : euh une boîte de mouchoirs pour la 12… Merciiii)**

Elle me regarde longtemps Bella. Elle parle pas mais elle pleure. Pourquoi? J'ai rien dit de méchant si?

_Bella, j'ai dit quelque chose de pas bien?

Elle répond pas mais elle me prend dans ses bras et elle me serre fort contre elle. C'est un vrai câlin. Comme papa il me fait. Moi aussi j'ai envie de pleurer. Jamais ma maman elle a fait ça avec moi. On pleure toutes les deux.

_Carlie, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais il faut en parler à ton papa avant tu sais. Tu sais je te connais pas, mais je vais te dire quelque chose. Je t'aime déjà beaucoup Mlle Cullen.

_Moi aussi Bella.

On reste serrée l'une contre l'autre. On fait des câlins et on parle encore.

On entend taper à la porte. C'est papa. Il pleure lui aussi. Je crois que c'est des larmes de joie. C'est comme ça qu'on dit.

Il vient dans le lit avec nous et il nous serre fort contre lui en nous disant des « je t'aime ».

Aujourd'hui, je suis la plus heureuse des petites filles. J'ai un super papa, et une super Bella. Je sais pas comment l'appeler encore. C'est pas grave. Je trouverai bien. On a le temps puisque Bella elle va habiter avec nous.

On reste longtemps dans le lit. On rigole, on parle encore beaucoup. Je dis à papa ce que j'ai demandé à Bella. Il pleure encore et Bella aussi. Tout le monde est content.

Papa a commandé à manger chez l'italien. On s'est régalé. Après on regarde un dessin animé. Papa il a râlé un peu mais Bella était de mon côté. C'était la princesse et la grenouille. Je l'adore et Bella aussi.

Après, je suis allée au dodo et j'ai demandé à Bella de venir avec papa pour me coucher.

Ils m'ont fait un bisou tous les deux et ils sont partis faire dodo eux aussi.

Je sers fort mon doudou contre moi et je ferme les yeux. Le sourire sur ma bouche, il veut pas partir, mais c'est pas grave.

Ça veut dire que je suis heureuse. Et moi je veux toujours sourire.

Je m'endors avec toujours mon sourire.

_**Je voulais pas blablater pour rien mais je ne peux m'en empêcher! J'ai remarqué que le nombres de reviews et en chute libre mais pas le nombre de lectrices! Alors s'il vous plait, juste un mot, une lettre, un chiffre! Mais faites signe de votre passage! C'est ce qui booste encore plus un auteur! **_

_**Biz et à la semaine prochaine sur Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie...**_


	17. ANNONCE

Coucou, je suis désolée mais encore une fois ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Je viens vous annoncer que mes fictions sont en pauses, l'inspiration n'est pas trop présente et j'ai du mal à coucher mes mots sur papier...

Je n'abandonne en aucun cas mes fictions! Elles seront finis. J'espère que vous me comprendrais et ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur!

A bientôt les filles

Marn


	18. PAUSE

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre...Je sais que je suis absente depuis de longs mois maintenant et je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reprendrais l'écriture.**

**Je suis dans une situation personnelle assez difficile...un divorce et une grossesse donc l'écriture n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour.**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je reviendrais avec les nouveaux chapitres, ça peut être 1 mois 6 mois plus ou moins ! Je n'en sais rien.**

**J'espère que vous comprendrez ! **

**Je vous embrasse...**

**A bientôt**

**Marnchoups**


End file.
